The Adversity of the Warring States
by twistedIrony
Summary: Clan alliances ensured survival and stability, but it was always a gambit. The powerful union of Uzumaki Mito to Hashirama Senju had successfully aligned the Senju and Uzumaki priorities. However, the final decision came down to the younger Hime's betrothal. A possible marital alliance could ensure Uzushiogakure's political interests. This is the story of Uzumaki Mirai.
1. Chapter 1: The Blessed Union

It was going to be another quiet night as the cease fire agreement had finally been signed between the Senju and the Uchiha to call for a temporary truce. The war had dragged on through the months of autumn and winter, and as always, it had been agonizingly painful with huge losses on both sides. Men who had dedicated their whole lives to learning the art of becoming a shinobi had barely made it through these battles. Some had passed onto the afterlife, only Kami knows how long the ceasefire would last this time before another calamity befell.

Death…Cremation…Burial. There was so much of it that it had become a regular occurrence. The warring states didn't allow anyone the luxury to feel relief. The stench of burning bodies and blood surrounded the area and no side was left without regret.

Hashirama Senju, was hailed the Shinobi no Kami, had effortlessly defeated countless opponents with his unmatched ninja prowess. His Mokuton; Wood Style was a befitting sight where he could single handedly take on hundreds of shinobi at once and change the winds of battle. Currently, he was heir to the Senju Clan, and committed to the advancement of the clan's interests. He was the man that Mito One-san had been promised to marry as per Uzushiogakure's bidding to extend diplomatic relations to benefit from their immunity and resources, meanwhile, providing them access to Uzumaki jutsu's, man power, and massive chakra reserves. Currently, the Senju had been fighting on terrain in proximity to Uzushiogakure.

Second in command to Hashirama Senju was the audacious Tobirama Senju. His affinity was water. He was the Master of Water and teleportation jutsu's with his highly acute sensory skills, and just like Hashirama, he was feared by everyone.

While growing up in Uzushiogakure, members of the clan had come into frequent contact with the Senju. Mito and Mirai had always known Hashirama and Tobirama as the Senju brothers who were extremely skilled in combat warfare. Of-course they had other siblings, but war had taken its course. Their other brothers had been killed on the battlefield and circumstances had pushed Uzushiogakure to align with Senju ideals.

Uzumaki's held their pride intact when dealing with other clans. The clan was feared for their large chakra reserves, specializing in sealing jutsu, healing, quick recovery, vitality and subtle water nature that threatened all clans to not challenge the stronghold of Uzushiogakure till date.

The marital alliance between the Uzumaki's and Senju guaranteed an advantage over the battling clans of the warring era. Butsuma Senju had worked with Ashina Uzumaki to ensure the future of the two clans together. However, another clan had always complicated the battlefield for any clan or their allied ones...

 **Uchiha.**

Fierce as they were, the Katon; Fire Style users with their visual prowess were one of the most influential, and strong clans rivalling the Senju. The hostile Uchiha's were not a force to be reckoned with. Their doujutsu of the Sharingan could render anyone useless despite having a kekkei genkai. They instilled fear within all clans. From what everyone had figured was, if the Uchiha's were commissioned to conquer land, the Senju's were chosen to combat them in opposition and so, it had become a never-ending cycle of hate, and war.

* * *

Long raven locks quickly swayed back and forth behind her as she treaded the wooden hallways of Uzumaki strong hold, being careful not to step on the countless layers of her long robes in the hurried process. It was the last meeting of the night before Mito One-san's union celebrations would begin. The Senju nobles had arrived the same day with countless palanquins supporting noble women and men on horses.

Hospitality had been a draining feat. The preparations, the arrangements of the Union celebration and then evening reception of neighboring clans, she could feel the tension building up within her as she came closer to the assigned chambers for a meeting called by the clan elders. All she could think of was, Mito One-san.

* * *

Ashina Uzumaki, back then, an enthusiastic, strong and well- reasoned man had formed Uzushiogakure with the help of a few other individuals from his clan. He claimed the title of leader and had wed Hisa of the Ōtsutsuki Clan despite warnings from the Uzumaki cabinet.

Hisa; a timid soul, was completely different from the representation of her ruthless clan. She had no shinobi chakra since the legendary Ōtsutsuki bloodline had been diluted. However, despite that, she had become a trading pawn for an alliance as she belonged to noble rankings. Just as how Mito was placed in a similar arrangement.

Hisa had faced countless adversities from being the clan heads wife. She succumbed to her anxieties of regulating palace affairs as an outsider in the face of her reign within the warring states. She couldn't deal with the pressure of providing a male heir to Uzushiogakure due to her sensitive health.

Hisa had previously lost two children to premature birth while supporting her husband and allied clans through brutal war filled years.

After many years of a childless marriage and constant alienation from the Uzumaki Clan, she had finally given birth to Mito. Mito was given a privileged life as she grew to be the sole heir to Uzushiogakure leadership. However, when it came time to push the agenda of Mito's reign, it had proved futile to make her a regent to the clan while supporting the clan's interests. Traditionally, she was to be married in the near future and be of use to create alliances with stronger clans. The elders had condemned the proposal and urged for another child.

The urging had proved to be fatal as Hisa succumbed to grave risks and pushed forth another pre-mature foal. Young Mito had been at a tender age of eight when she had lost her mother to the interests of the clan, but that was the harsh reality. The clan was thriving on strategy and it was the way it operated in the warring era. Ashina had been pressured to take another wife, but this time within the Uzumaki noble ranks. The fruit of that union was Mirai.

 **Uzumaki Mirai**

* * *

The door slid open, and in stepped the second child.

"AND Late!"

Mirai cringed to the sound of admonition by the clan elder.

"I-I-I apologize kin-san. I was engaged with our Senju guests." She squeaked while supporting a red tinge on her face.

Mirai mirrored traits dominant to that of her mother. Instead of the deep red mane and deep blue eyes, a phenotype to most Uzumaki's, she stood out with her raven hair and blue eyes. She thanked Kami that she was at least able to inherit her father blue eyes. Or else, she would have felt physically unrelated in the wake of alienation.

Despite the enormous age gap which amounted to eight years between both siblings, it eased their half- blooded bond to each other. It didn't wane their undying love and support for each other through out their lives. Mito, now passing into her twenty-fifth year placed Mirai at eighteen.

Mirai hastily made her way to an empty tatami mat placed adjacent to Mito and quickly bowed and sat down to avoid the wrath of anyone else's objections.

"As we are aware, after Mito's union ceremony in early hours, the reception will be held in the evening. Hashirama-sama has requested to leave early at dawn after the reception." Elder kin stated with a croaky voice.

Kin-san was like a hawk, she headed the elder panel, and had made decisions for the wellbeing of the Uzumaki clan for what seemed like the last two centuries.

"But I had thought that the Senju would have stayed longer, it's unreasonable to leave so soon. What about my comfort?" Mito suggested firmly.

Mirai held down the sudden urge to contest the elders of their decision making and shifted uncomfortably in her sitting position. She could feel the critical eyes of old granny Kin scanning Mito with suspicion as Mito had at some point, reacted to subjective nervousness in the wake of being unionized to the strongest man in the shinobi world.

"Your compliance is necessary for the advancement of Uzushiogakure Mito. If we don't rush this union, we will be forced to spend the rest of the winter with the threat of the Kaguya Clan South of us or the Uchiha advancing on our grounds. We will not subject to their ruthless rule and hence, we must secure you into this paradigm. You are merely to follow the terms of the union and not worry yourself with the on goings of the clan's policies child." Elder Daichi said solemnly.

Mito was reprimanded calmly, and she took it.

That is what Mirai had admired about Mito, her confidence and firm personality.

A sudden change in tone as compared to the tone Mirai had encountered earlier.

"Mirai, you will oversee Mito's engagements throughout tomorrow. Please ensure that she is offered service at proper times and has no difficulty with personal arrangements. Also, there has been a change of plans, you will be representing the Uzumaki reception to foreign clan leaders along with us elders. Is that clear?" Elder Aiko confirmed.

Mirai replied with fast "Yes."

"Mito, you must understand the critical role you are expected to play within the Senju's Hierarchy. But do not fear, Hashirama is a man of his word. He has assured us that he holds you in high regard, that he has taken an oath for your protection."

Mirai could see a slight blush creep on to Mito's cheeks.

It was true that the alliance was arranged through the clan elders, but Mito had fallen prey to Hashirama's ideals and had been personally communicating with him two months before the wedding.

Of course, she had deviously snuck into Mito's room and shuffled around her sisters' drawers to find Hashirama's letters. To her disappointment, all his letters were written with his noble intent and nature asking about Mito's health, interests, or telling her about his circumstances. In one such letter, he proclaimed his love for her red locks and deep blue eyes that he hoped would be inherited by their future offspring. Expecting to find a little vulgarity, Mirai found none.

Mirai felt guilt creep onto her but quickly shook off the feeling to concentrate on instructions for Mito's big day. She understood what the marriage insinuated. Mito would be wed tomorrow and leave Uzushiogakure to settle in the Senju settlement which was at a three-day distance. She would have to spend the rest of her life with him through war or peace. She would be the mistress of the Senju. She would be a political figure in the upcoming turmoil, not to mention her popularity and influence as the wife of the Shinobi God.

Both sisters were dismissed from the meeting and headed to their chambers to rest after the briefing.

Mirai walked into her room followed by Mito who gently slid the door shut behind herself and settled herself on Mirai's futon.

Mito caught Mirai's gaze and held it.

"Promise me that you will be okay by yourself?" Mito questioned.

"I promise" Mirai responded unsurely.

"My journey will begin tomorrow, and one day yours will too, but always remember, hold your self in high regard Mirai. We are the pride of Uzushiogakure and our lives have purpose. I need for you to be stronger. Practice your skills, hone your chakra and engage yourself with training. I know elders such as Kin-san or Daichi-san expect you to be dolled up in a kimono and learn social etiquette, but what has that ever done for us… nothing."

"I know, it will not do. I wish you the best Mito One-san. I wanted us to not be bargaining chips in the shinobi world. I wanted us to be a part of building history, but it's been so unfortunate. I don't want you to leave us. Are you scared?" Mirai looked away into the distance as she said this.

"I'm not nervous, Hashirama is a good man. I admire his ideals for peace and I think we would go together wonderfully. To be honest, while growing up with the Senju brothers, I had felt an affinity to him."

Mirai could understand Mito's sentiments, for she had developed a crush on Tobirama Senju a short while after her first blood. Strange thoughts had occupied her mind as he would tease her during training sessions. And OH KAMI, seeing his bare upper half had send her insides summersaulting.

For the rest of the night, both siblings giggled at shared childhood memories and eventually slept by each other with occasional whispers.

The night felt long. The girls had been woken up by their maidens and assisted with their respective baths.

* * *

Mito had chosen to wear a pale pink kimono with crimson under robes. Her kimono had been commissioned to be made with the finest silks held together by a crimson o. It complimented her burgundy hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Mirai on the other hand, chose a navy-blue silk kimono with light blue under robes and a light blue Obi.

Mito's usually long hair strands were pulled tightly into two round buns on the side of her head with a side parting. Gold ornaments hung from her hair buns with round ruby earrings complimenting her kimono. Her face was covered in the customary white loose powder and her eyebrows were accentuated with black coal. A vermillion tint was rubbed on her cheeks and lips to give her a doll like look. She was bathed in sweet incense throughout the morning,

Meanwhile, Mirai had her hair tied in a half up bun with the rest of her hair out loosely cascading down her back. A silver pin was placed in the center of her bun in the back. She opted for octagonal shaped sapphire stone studs in her ears. She followed suit with applying tint to her lips and cheeks.

Mito was made to sit in her chambers until she was called upon. Meanwhile, Mirai hurried off to the main procession. She spotted Hashirama conversing with the priest, and there, standing beside him was the all famous, sharp looking prodigy; Tobirama.

Such grace… Mirai wondered while gawking at Tobirama's figure.

Precisely at that moment, Tobirama had turned his attention to her intrusive gaze and stared at her intently.

His sharp eyes bore into hers and he raised an eyebrow as Mirai quickly looked away and bit her lip.

This was definitely not the most embarrassing moment she's had.

She made her way beside her father and took a seat. Mito was supposed to come out any minute now and the grand affair would begin a new chapter for Uzushiogakure.

Mirai had focused her attention to the front of the procession while she heard various Senju's and Uzumaki's make small talk. Mirai was sitting in the first row, followed by the elders on the left of her father. The Senju's sat on the far right with most of them already seated and waiting for the ceremony.

The large Uzumaki doors parted slowly with a loud creak. Every at this time had settled down, and Hashirama had already stood by the altar with the priest.

Mito slowly walked down the long aisle as her long kimono trailed behind her. In her hands, she carried a fan with the Uzumaki crest on it. She bypassed everyone and Hashirama extended his hand out to her. Without hesitation, Mito smiled and took his hand. They both sat adjacent to each other and didn't let go of each-others hand.

The priest had performed the blessing ritual and then Mito and Hashirama shared sake from the same cup. Both proceeded to bow to each other, then the priest and then to the wedding guests. In return, everyone clapped loudly and wildly cheered for the couple. Mito and Hashirama walked down from the altar and bowed to the elders and then to Butsuma Senju, and lastly, to Ashina Uzumaki.

The union had been complete.

Mirai couldn't have been happier for Mito.

* * *

Fire lanterns twinkled and swayed in the air as the cool evening air swept by.

It was to be an outdoor reception with all clan heads attending regardless of their status with the Uzumaki or Senju Clans.

Mirai had been busy greeting guests at the entrance while Mito and Hashirama had been pulled away by the patriarchs of both families. She constantly bowed down and exchanged greetings with various clan heads who entered the outdoor set up of the reception, until she came face to face with deeply creased glowing sanguine eyes.

Mirai stared deeply into those cursed eyes.

The Sharingan.

Mirai suddenly took a step back. She could feel his prickling chakra on her skin and felt threatened. Not that the Uchiha had done anything, but from various stories based on their treatment of the Senju and their respective allies.

Tajima Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the young girl. She didn't look like an Uzumaki at all.

Behind the leading Uchiha, stood the infamous Madara Uchiha.

The deep coal eyes, shapely eyebrows framed by the symmetrical face. His muscular build and tall figure exuded confidence in every graced perspective. His dark mane cascading down his broad shoulders and towards his waist, while is face supported no expression with his perfectly pursed lips.

The Uchiha's had shown up in their traditional dark blue haori's and black Hakama's, while supporting the Uchiha crest on the backs of their Haori's.

Boy was it going to be long night. Mirai sighed and bowed to Tajima, and Madara out of respect.

After greeting all clan heads and their respective families, Mirai joined the newly married couple at the head table.

Mito was beaming meanwhile Hashirama supported a quirky smile on his face.

Everyone had chatted away to each other and personally greeted the new couple.

At some point during the reception, between all the sake drinking and swaying to the soft music, Madara Uchiha had walked up to Hashirama Senju.

They both respectively bowed to each other and spoke in low voices. Hashirama had supported a goofy grin as he met with Madara, who supported his serious expression throughout their interaction. The sake had clearly gotten to the Senju who seemed slightly flushed at this point.

Everyone ate and enjoyed the company of those invited. It had gotten darker outside. It was a clear night tonight.

Mito and Hashirama were led away from the ceremony once again by the elders.

The reception had still carried out even after the bride and groom were led away.

* * *

By this point, everyone had exhausted themselves from the social event and almost everyone had retired to the guest chambers. The foreign clan leaders had left by this point and the courtyard had a few servants lingering around. They swiftly cleaned and wrapped up all festive ornaments and waste.

Mirai walked to her chambers. No Mito today, she thought.

She slowly made her way past Mito's chambers only to hear a loud thump from the room, followed by a soft moan.

Mirai quickly covered her ears and proceeded to walk faster. At this point her face resembled the anatomy of a tomato.

Perfect.

OFCOURSE SHE KNEW ABOUT EVERYTHING TAKING PLACE IN THAT ROOM!

Mirai half jogged to her room and quickly closed shut the door behind her.

Of course, that was another moment added to her list of awkward experiences.

Mirai was helped out of her robes and now lay on her futon with the thoughts of a certain crimson eyed, white haired male. She was certain that this time, she wouldn't get to see him for a long time. Who knows, if she would ever get to tell him, how much she admired his qualities, his humor, and his teasing demeanor.

She slowly shifted in her bedding and fell soundlessly asleep.

* * *

Farewells were always painful.

The last farewell she had bid was to her mother before she was cremated. And now, this time, it was Mito...

The sun had barely come out and the sky supported dark hues of blue and purple. The Senju's had arranged for their clan people to be rounded up and placed with the adequate travel accommodations.

Slowly, palanquins were lifted up and carried away.

Mito had exchanged farewell with the elders and their father. Finally, she had come to Mirai and embraced her sister for the last time before she climbed into her palanquin.

Butsuma Senju shook hands with Ashina and assured him of the success of the union, followed by Hashirama, who bowed down to everyone and hoisted himself on his brown horse and rode to the front of the travelling clan.

Tobirama slowly came forward and bowed to everyone while, stopping in front of Mirai.

"Don't worry about her, we will take care of her to the best of our abilities. That's my promise." Tobirama said confidently.

All Mirai could reply with was a curt nod. She was too overwhelmed by the situation at hand.

Tobirama climbed onto his blanche horse and stayed at the back end of the clan.

Ashina Uzumaki struggled with his posture as he walked back into the strong hold, followed by the elders. Mirai followed suite and went back to her chambers to sleep, so to escape the deep sadness within her.


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful

**Two years had passed...**

Uzushiogakure had indeed benefitted from the union of Hashirama and Mito.

Things had begun changing as the clan's people saw it.

Neighboring clans had extended invitations to align with the Senju and Uzumaki vision of peace. However, there were various clan's who felt threatened by the union of power and pushed forth to retain their strongholds based on their own reservations.

Senju army had been split into various battalions to strategize advancement, and a few battalions had been sent to Uzushiogakure for joint military exercises. Numerous soldiers who were sworn to Senju alliance, now temporarily resided in Uzushiogakure, including Tobirama's battalion.

Previously when Mito had gotten married, Mirai had been a squeaky and introverted teenager. She had, no doubt matured in the last two years, only to have gained various talents along the way.

She was professionally skilled in the etiquette of hospitality, the art of conversation and entertaining guests. With her vast historical knowledge and witty comebacks, she was barely a match for anyone in Uzushio's conventional cabinet.

She played an active part in Uzushio politics.

Her uncertainty had turned into fierceness.

Mirai had honed her taijutsu skills from having minimal control over her vast chakra reserves to summoning jutsu's.

Due to her Uzumaki blood, she had a natural affinity towards healing which qualified her to volunteer as a medic-nin.

She had peaked the interest of many clans as a future matriarch. However, little was known about her attraction to Tobirama Senju. Which could have landed her clan in a difficult position of choosing their interests over her sentiments.

Tobirama, a junior to Mito by three years, and five years her senior had achieved general-ship in the Senju army. His sensory and combat units were his pride. Of-course, his stoic behavior could've used some work but Mirai didn't dwell on that too much. He was by far, the most disciplined man she had seen.

* * *

Life at Uzushio was stable. Every morning, Mirai would be woken up by the maidens and on she went.

Usually, mornings were in the company of herself. A silent breakfast of rice and tea.  
She would head over to the medical unit and volunteer in the medic tents serving Senju battalions, where she would work until late afternoons and then head off to Uzushio's council towers.

She actively worked in the governance of the clan and always had something to say when old granny Kin tried to shut her down. She had grown fond of the Elder panel in comparison to her earlier years and similarly, they treated her with respect.

However, Ashima Uzumaki had grown older in appearance after Mito's wedding. His health seemed to have deteriorated since Mito's move.

Ever since Mito had left for the Senju settlement, she hadn't visited Uzushio. Ofcourse she communicated through letters though.

Currently, the year had progressed to the early months of Summer which caused humid weather due to Uzushio's terrain and surrounding bodies of water.

* * *

Mirai wiped the sweat off her brow as she stitched together a soldier's gash from shoulder to collarbone. It was a clean, diagonal cut which resulted in profuse bleeding and the flaps of the skin hanging outwards.

The soldier had been consistently flinching despite her numbing his senses around the area.

Perhaps his soldier senses, she thought.

"Hold still, only a few more stitches to go…" she said concentratedly as she tied knots with her needle.

She would sit here day after day and tend to soldier injuries and then use her chakra to further heal wounds, but stitches would be kept to hold the wound together.

Ofcourse, having medical knowledge and chakra was beneficial, but even healing took its time and wasn't magic.

Tobirama slowly made his way into the tent.

She had grown fond of him since the time he had arrived to Uzushio. As hard as he seemed, he was genuine.

The gentlemen she had so hoped for.

They would meet every two weeks or so in informal settings with the elders or clan families. Never had they sat in seclusion together to avoid speculation. By now, Both individuals knew the impact of their presences.

However, today was a rare occurrence.

Tobirama stood at the entrance of her tent while she made a final check of her work on the soldier's shoulder.

She had already sensed his chakra and knew he was standing behind her.

She gave the soldier post treatment instructions and proceeded to pack up her supplies.

"Ouu, if it isn't the great Senju-sama whose been hiding in fear now that I've beaten him at shogi, and can't muster up the courage to treat me to my prize." she called out slyly with the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Firstly, I fear no one. Secondly, you seem to have forgotten to diagnose your own amnesia because I certainly don't remember you beating me, aaand thirdly, you can drop the honorifics and call me Tobirama, Mirai." He said jokingly while emphasizing the last part.

Her teasing nature irked him but at the same time, it was entertaining.

"So, you don't like the respect I give you, hmmmm, okay… so, I'll resort to calling you Toto-san from now on?" she pretended to frown as she feigned a contemplative face while ignoring the first part of his argument.

His eyes darkened, and a stress mark had made its way on his temple. His lips twitched in annoyance. There she went again, calling him by the name he so hated since childhood.

So that's how it was going to roll…

Tobirama walked up to her and looked at her with kind expression, and then suddenly, he infused his chakra into his fingers and flicked her forehead. Hard.

So hard that it sent her conscience flying.

"Tobiramaaaaaa!... Ugh" she grabbed her head.

He moved out of her way quickly and sprinted out of the entrance to her tent with her following suit.

"I swear Tobirama! That is the last time you doo that to meee! COME BAAACK!" she yelled.

"Awwh, so lady like Mimi-chan, but wait…You'll have to catch me first!" he replied half yelling and half laughing.

"Seriously Tobirama…SERIOUSLY!? YOU OWE ME DUMPPLINGS FOR THIS!"

How ungentlemanly.

This was the last straw, she thought.

He had this notorious habit of flicking her and then running away when she would resort to teasing him. Ofcourse she couldn't pursue his inhuman speed, but this time, she resorted to pursuing his annoying self.

You are so dead Tobirama Senju! She thought to herself.

Both sprinted out of the medic's area, passing the battling grounds and headed towards the outskirts of the village.

The Uzushio village layout consisted of the innermost core hosting the stronghold buildings, council buildings, and political offices. The second tier was the largest section where the residential sections with market places were located. Towards the end of the housing sectors, came the third tier, which supported a dense forest for many miles, and the battle grounds. Finally, at the end of the forest, came rocky terrains which mixed into the Uzushio whirlpools; one of Mirai's favorite spots to meditate.

Mirai chased Tobirama ferociously through the dense forest for what seemed to be quite a long time.

She finally slowed down and picked up a large rock and threw it at him with such precision that it hit him square on the back of his head.

It was an unexpected move on her part and she deviously rejoiced inwardly as a creepy smile made its way onto her face from one ear to the other.

Tobirama on the other hand had fallen face down on his face. His body had gone completely still.

Mirai couldn't stop laughing as she closed the distance between her and Tobirama and bent down closer to him.

The rock had left a minor bump, but it couldn't have made him pass out cold, she thought.

"Listen you, stop pretending… you owe me dumplings, so you can get up now." She rolled her eyes.

Tobirama's body didn't move…

She nudged his shoulder and watched his body for any movements to her prodding.

"IF this is a joke, I'm leaving…"

Being a medic-nin, she drew chakra into her hand which started to glow green and ran her hand over his back.

His heart gave off a receding function with extremely low beats.

Mirai started to panic. She was familiar with this type of heart rhythm on the battlefield.

Although she was level headed than most, she panicked. Her hands started shaking and she quickly drew deep breaths. What had she done…

She quickly turned him over on his back with difficulty and opened his haori from the front by pulling on his sash. She needed to position her hands framing his heart and send chakra signals to give his chest a raise and the sudden jolt would push blood into his atriums.

What the hell Tobirama. She thought.

Her trembling hands made their way onto his chest and felt his warmth on her finger tips. She whispered 3….2….1…..

"Pfffffttttt"

Mirai opened her eyes and stared at a taunting Tobirama, who by now had his eyes scrunched closed.

"If you wanted to take my haori off, you could've just said so … ne Mi-chan?" he said while shaking his eyebrows.

Mirai stared at him startled. Visibly upset at his little charade.

"Tobirama… that was not funny. I seriously thought you -"

He interrupted her.

"You think your tiny pebble could've killed me? Hahaha, for kami's sake, I battle on the front lines for my army. I break bones day in, day out, and besides, that was a wimpy throw." He said as he kept laughing while hoisting himself up with his elbows.

Mirai bunched her hand into a fist and got ready to give him a taste of his own medicine. She infused chakra into her palm and was ready to punch him in the head when suddenly, he twisted his body and grabbed her hand while pulling her wrist to his side.

In one swift motion, her upper half and head now directly hung above him.

Oh kami….

She stared at his creased white eyebrows and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His mesmerizing, transparent crimson eyes….

She was definitely in a trance.

She could feel his heavy breath on her face, and hers 'quickening with his.

He stared into her stark blue eyes and after what seemed like an eternity, pulled her wrist further on the side towards the ground to draw her face closer.

They had waited long enough for this… this was not to be a chase anymore, he decided.

Before she could even fully comprehend, his soft lips were on hers.

Mirai's eyes bulged out as his shut.

His lips tenderly prodded her lips. Gentle kisses pulling on her bottom lip between his as their breaths mingled.

Mirai could feel jolts of adrenaline as she slowly closed her eyes.

Her first kiss.

Tobirama's hand on her wrist slowly travelled up her arm while he leaned on his elbow with the other arm. In an instant, he fully twisted his body over and Mirai was surprised. Her head lay on the grass while his body bent over hers.

How the tables had turned.

Ofcourse for her, it was a dream. The person that she liked had finally insinuated that he felt the same.

He paused and looked into her eyes.

She stared up into his eyes, her vision clouded, her lips begged for more.

As if understanding her pleas, Tobirama drew his lips against hers with a gentle push. His hands rubbed on her sides and she drew her palms up against his chest.

She now returned his soft kisses and began to squirm under him as they kept kissing each other. Slowly, his lips trailed down her jaw and further down her long neck and on her jugular. He gently sucked on the junction as he drew out a moan from the amateur.

Mirai couldn't believe she had moaned. Of all the situations to be in… with him…

Suddenly, Tobirama stopped. His face made its way back into her vision.

"fuck… "he softly whispered under his breath as he looked over to the trees. He could sense a Senju messenger close by.

He quickly stood up while outstretching his hand to Mirai.

By this time, her cheeks were tinged red as she took his hand and stood up. He seemed unphased by their moment together.

By now, she had picked up on foreign chakra signal.

"We should head back. Somethings not right..." he said distractedly.

Both Mirai and Tobirama hurriedly walked through the forest in silence. Hands still intertwined.

* * *

Upon arriving at the village outskirts, they let go of the each-others hands and proceeded to the Uzushio Stronghold.

With his great sensory skills, Tobirama had sensed Senju chakra a few miles off in the forest. Whoever they were, they were now at the Uzumaki stronghold.

Mirai made her way into the meeting hall where her father was seated with a Senju messenger leaning over and relaying some information. However, Ashina Uzumaki's face creased at the message.

"This can't be true." He whispered in disbelief and stood up.

Torbirama politely walked into the room and stood by Mirai in hopes of finding out what the cause of stress was.

"Father, is it news of Mito?"

"I can't believe this, are you sure it is accurate news? Who ordered you?" Ashina ignored Mirai and questioned the Senju messenger.

"My lord, Hashirama-sama ordered the dispatch of this news. I can only verify this much" he replied.

"You are dismissed"

The soldier disappeared in a cloud of smoke; a clone.

Mirai walked up to her father and put her hand on his shoulder as he rubbed his temples with his hand.

"Butsuma Senju and Tajima Uchiha are no more" he stated in disbelief.

Precisely at that moment, Tobirama's eyes hardened and hands clenched into fists.

"I have only been graced with the basic information and have yet to know the circumstances, but we will leave for the Senju village immediately."

Ashina walked over to Tobirama and squeezed his shoulder.

"Let us pay our respects to your honorable father, he had fought for Shinobi peace, as we always will"

All this while, Tobirama stood quietly staring at the floor.

Someone as strong and rigid as his father had passed on. He couldn't describe how he felt as all the emotions of losing his brothers in the past had been forgotten deep within him. He was silent. He had nothing to say.

Ashina had left and Mirai walked up to Tobirama and unsure of her actions and breaking protocol, she slowly drew him into an embrace.

"Tobirama, we have yet to find out what happened. I know it is hard to ask of you but please don't loose yourself. You have to be strong for Hashirama-sama's sake."

Tobirama silently nodded and left Mirai's embrace to prepare for his descent home.

Mirai could tell, this was going to be the longest journey for him in this life.

* * *

At the Uchiha stronghold, it was a peaceful afternoon as villagers had gone about their daily duties.

Izuna Uchiha; second in command of the Uchiha, also the youngest child of Tajima Uchiha, patiently waited for the reconnaissance mission to be over. He had spent the last three days working profusely on battle strategies and reviewing resource trade propositions to the Kaguya clan.

Izuna Uchiha; a prodigy just like Madara, had aligned with his brother to attain inhuman strength, while activating his sharingan at a young age.

He was made second in command of the Uchiha army as well as the leader in the absence of Tajima and Madara.

There were many siblings at first, but no one survived. Madara and Izuna had been the last two left along with their father.

The Uchiha's had flourished under their fathers leadership and Madara's ruthless strength.

They didn't always see eye to eye but Izuna was always there to mediate.

Three nights ago, Madara and his team of six elite shinobi had gone with their father to perform a routine patrol at the Uchiha borders.

Oddly enough, they had still not returned on the scheduled time. Izuna, by now felt alert but tried to pass it off as a minor delay.  
Perhaps they stopped due to an encounter or extra stops along the way for recouping.

Izuna slowly walked out of his study and closed the door behind him. He had been there for the whole morning.

As soon as he had come out of his study, a soldier ran towards his direction. Tripping and trembling, the soldier bowed as he relayed information that Izuna had wished would have been a lie.

"I-I-Izuna-sama! L-lord Tajima was gravely injured in his battle to Butsuma S-senju." he trembled.

Izuna felt the floor beneath him disappear as he regulated his chakra.

Izuna grit his teeth and pushed the soldier away and sprinted to the entrance of the stronghold.

This couldn't have been true.

His heart hammered in his chest as the sun beat down on his raven hair. He could feel the adrenaline kick in as he saw a glint of red armor emerging from the crowd of people.

Behind Madara stood the best combatants of the Uchiha army, and on their shoulders was the body of Tajima Uchiha.

Izuna stood frozen. He had lost brothers in war, but this was different. This was their backbone.

"Mada-"

His breath caught in his throat. He stared closely at his older brother.

There were scratches on his right cheek and blood matted in his hair. His armor was cracked in places and missing a few plates in various areas. Blood had crusted on his gunbai and armor as he dragged his gunbai behind him with a serious expression.

He walked past Izuna, touching his shoulder in the process.

* * *

As Butsuma Senju's body burned on the pyre, Mirai could remember the cries of agony from the Senju women.

Hashirama stood in front of the funeral pyre as tears streamed down his face uncontrollably.

Tobirama stood with the rest of the procession with a sullen look on his face.

This was not how it was supposed to be. Those damned Uchiha's... he thought.

The Senju and Uchiha had a ceasefire agreement in effect for the last two years. However, it was breached when the Senju unlawfully crossed onto the Uchiha side while chasing a trespasser on their own lands.

Both clans were on a zero tolerance policy with each-other and a battle had ensued between the Uchiha and Senju Shinobi's.

Hashirama and Madara aimed jutsu after jutsu at each-other as their fathers fought synonymous with them.

Tajima Uchiha recovered from a jump and steadied himself before he made seals to use his fire-style on Butsuma Senju, who turned to stab him with his ken-jutsu before his rivals Katon-style creations came to life.

Within minutes, Tajima Uchiha was on the floor with Butsuma Senju's sword through his chest, withering as he struggled to breathe.

In an instant, the Uchiha and Senju alike felt the release of innumerable scorching spheres of inferno simultaneously.

If it had not been a battle, one would have assumed the destruction of earth with a thousand comets shooting towards the ground.

Behind them, stood the man who had unleashed his fury.

 **Madara Uchiha**

His Sharingan glinting with malice as he rushed to his fathers side.

The Senju's immediately retreated with the lack of one person; Butsuma Senju.

His body had been charred beyond recognition.

A momentary flaw in judgement which led to adverse circumstances.

* * *

The Senju clan was officially under mourning along with the Uzumaki Clan.

Mirai had been at the stronghold for around two weeks so far.

Everyone was preoccupied by the situation and Hashirama had just taken an oath to serve as the clan leader the day before.

Everyone was stressed. Now that there was new leadership, they would have to re-organize as per Hashirama's wishes. There was uncertainty everywhere as the thought of a different and young leader evoked worry.

Tobirama was promoted to second in command of the stronghold as Hashirama upheld leader duties.

Mirai had been staying in Mito's quarters for the duration of her visit as Hashirama had not once returned to his chambers.

It was causing a strain on Mito's health and she had been feeling struggling.

Upon arriving at the Senju settlement, Mirai was greeted by another surprise.

Mito was expecting her first child with Hashirama. Only a shy two months into her first term, she couldn't hide the slight bump.

This was perhaps a trade off between a loss of life and life gained she thought.

A lot had transpired in the last two weeks. She couldn't help but think about the circumstances for the Uchiha's.

Afterall, they had lost their patriarch as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Strategics

Stress and fear had eloped the clan's mentality.

The vulnerability of a new leader's rule had compromised the trust of the people.

Though, Hashirama Senju was one of the strongest contenders for the title of the most powerful shinobi of their time…unfortunately, there were so were many others considered to behold the same position.

It had been two weeks since Butsuma Senju's death and the Uzumaki's were still on Senju lands.

A few elders, Mirai and her father with an entourage of a few strong shinobi had come for the funeral arrangements.

Upon arriving at the Senju estates, Mirai had been graced with the news of Mito's pregnancy.

Ofcourse it was delightful to know that Mito was the medium of a new Senju vessel. However, having a baby now where Hashirama and Mito had been addressed with the responsibility of the whole clan would only strain their relationship, including the one with their own child.

Mirai had much time to herself during this period. She would usually take long walks through the stronghold or stroll through the Senju estates and meditate in the battlegrounds. However, one prominent routine was waking up to Mito's voice, who had been busy instructing stronghold workers and maids since the demise of her father-in-law.

Mirai had barely seen Tobirama or Hashirama around and it seemed that they'd been fully occupied by the Senju governance.

* * *

On the other hand, Mito had been on a vomit streak.

She'd begun to whine and cry about everything which was starting to irk everyone around her. A very unusual change in Mito.

She had developed a distaste for rice, tea's, and a strong aversion to any type of meat.

She had single handedly sworn hate for all things that Mirai preferred.

Great… she thought.

She had been sitting on Mito's bed and looking through a few scrolls when in rushed Mito with her entourage of maids.

Mirai immediately stood to greet her One-san. However, Mito, ignoring Mirai, sprinted straight for her bathroom with her maids following suit.

She could hear her sister hurl out the contents of her stomach.

"Never again Kami… please forgive me… never will I ever think of having another child. I promise to donate to your shrine every week" she begged as she resumed to hurling out the remnants.

Mirai chuckled at this. The situation was quite comical. Ofcourse she would have a few children with Hashirama before she could actually manage to take a break, she thought.

"One-san, did you ever think you would be let off the hook so easy?" she chuckled.

Mito stumbled out and trudged to her bed while pushing her maids away and out of her face.

"I knew women caught sickness, but throwing up every few hours? Are you joking? I'll die! I can't stand it. I can't stand rice, and the meat?! Someone throw it all out. Empty the kitchens!" her hand waved as she ordered.

Mirai walked over to Mito and slowly rubbed her sisters back sympathetically.

"It'll be over soon, don't worry. I heard that it's only for the first few months for most women."

"Ughh, I can't do this. Can't I come back to Uzushio for some time?" Mito whined.

The pregnancy mood swings were kicking in.

"There, there One-san. You're just saying it because you feel sick. The clan here needs you. Most of all, Hashirama- san needs you to be here for him" Mirai replied while consoling her sister.

"I don't want to stay here, how many times has anyone even tended to me in the last two weeks besides you or my maidens. Maybe if I go back to Uzushio, it will benefit my health and I can stay out of Hashirama's way and not distract him."

She did have a point there. The care Mito would receive in Uzushio would be better than what they could possibly do here with all the commotion.

"I can take it up with father and the elders, I'm sure they would understand. To be honest, father hasn't been his usual self ever since you left." she replied with a smile.

If there was something that could make her father happy, it would be to bring Mito home for some time to recuperate. All he had wanted was to be able to spend time with his daughters.

That night, Mirai had spoken to the elders and her father about placing Mito in Uzushiogakure while she recovered from her ill state. Everyone had wanted Mito home, but everyone had hesitated to ask Hashirama. For that reason alone, Mito had not visited Uzushio for over two years.

Ashina had agreed and so had the elders. They would respect Hashirama's decision regardless of the allowance or not.

Mirai thought it would be best to approach Hashirama on her own as she was closest to her sister and he would find it hard to refuse her for that reason alone.

* * *

A week had passed since the consensus of bringing Mito home for some time.

Mirai approached Hashirama's private library. The servants had informed her that he'd be there during sunset. If she was lucky, she could possibly catch him before he began his next meeting.

Some battle tactics were being discussed to face the Uchiha in battle. Hence, another cycle of hate had started since both clan leaders had died.

She knocked twice before she heard from the other side.

"Come in" a voice responded.

Mirai hesitantly drew back the shoji panel and closed it behind her.

Upon entering, she noticed Hashirama standing up with his back to her while leaning sideways on a book shelf as he stared at the sunset over the Senju estates.

He turned around and took a step forward.

"It's good to see you Mirai-san. I believe we haven't received the liberty of communicating much through a live conversation together in sometime." He smiled.

Mirai bowed and sat down on a mat placed by his floor table as he followed suit.

He was a man of tall stature, dark hair and tan skin.

Even though he carried the title of Shinobi no Kami, he carried the most humbled expressions.

"I apologize for not having come sooner Hashirama-sama. I believed that you would've been occupied by your clan duties, but I believe that three weeks have passed, and you must've adjusted to your role."

"I appreciate your concern young one. Things are always challenging here, however, I've always appreciated your beautifully written letters these last few years." he chuckled.

Mirai had written him letters every few months to make sure she formed a healthy bond with him. It was deemed important to befriend her future brother in-law at the time.

"Thank you, Hashirama-sama. I appreciate that to each of my letters, you had replied with equal concern. I really hope that you've been well. I apologize for not sending a notice of my arrival. However, Mito One-san misses you greatly and wishes you would pay frequent visits to her quarters."

"I believe my unborn child is doing well?"

"Ofcourse its okay. Everything is okay, but One-san feels limited to her ailment quite often."

"As is the case with women going through a similar ordeal" he insisted.

"Hashirama-sama, I feel that she misses Uzushiogakure. I have spoken to her and she has affirmed my belief. Would it be permissible to take her home for a two to three month period?"

Hashirama scrunched his eyebrows together in a worried expression.

"Does she not prefer the Senju Estates?"

"Not at all, she just feels sickness at this point. It has nothing to do with her disliking her home here as per say, but we could possibly give her better care there while you are pre-occupied with your duties here. She hasn't been to Uzushio in over two years. Regardless of what the decision is, I am only looking out for One-sans best interests. She would be well enough by then and can return to give birth to the child here within the estates."

"It is a tough decision as it is our first child and Mito's health matters to me, but to let her leave for a long period would be detrimental to me and Tobirama as she is an immediate family member to us too. Though, I do admit that time has not permitted me to even see my wife for the last three weeks." He proclaimed regretfully.

"We will be leaving for Uzushio in a week, so that gives everyone plenty of time" she smiled at him.

"I will certainly think about it Mirai-san, on a side note, how have you found your stay here so far?"

"The Senju estate is beautiful. What they say about the fire country is true, it has the most beautiful sunsets and the endless green grassy plains are so inviting. There is much to do here, and everyone is so hospitable" She replied appreciatively.

There came another knock at the door and before Hashirama could even utter a single word of affirmation, in walked Tobirama with a female who Mirai recalled as a Senju relative.

 **Touka Senju**

Who didn't know of her?  
She was Hashirama and Tobirama's first cousin and one of the strongest female kunoichi's in the Senju Army.

Her affinity was an earth style chakra nature with strong taijutsu skills. She seemed to have a comical personality despite holding a serious profession.

Not many women opted or were encouraged to choose a kunoichi's path. It took away too much from their life expectancy and experiences such marriage or even childbearing.

She resembled Hashirama in a way.

Touka Senju had straight medium length brown hair with earthy brown eyes. She supported a tall and slightly muscular figure with tan skin but Mirai could tell that it was due to her demanding job as a kunoichi which left her prey to long hours in the sun and rough terrains.

She had her arm deadlocked around Tobirama's neck and dragged him beside her through the door as he stumbled along.

His face displayed a painfully annoyed expression.

"Hashi, Tobi here refuses to come out and drink with me!? What did I do to deserve this hostility from my favorite cousin? All I wanted was to catch up!" she defiantly called out while ignoring Mirai's presence.

"Touka, lett g-go-o offf my neckk…" Tobirama ordered in a low voice. He was struggling to pronounce his words in her grip.

Touka's eyes suddenly expanded to the size of saucers as she slowly turned her face towards him.

"NANIII?! ARE YOU TRYING TO ORDER ME?!" she glared at Tobirama, while shaking his neck in her hold.

"….."

"Touka, it's okay, calm down, he just means to say, lessen the hold, its straining his neck" Hashirama drew his hands up trying to mediate with an uncomfortable smile.

They dared not mess with Touka when it came to ordering her around or refusing her offers.

She could be scary.

The last time ended up with him being tied to a tree and Tobirama buried in the ground like a beansprout with his head sticking out.

Hashirama mentally shuddered to himself.

Mirai gulped and stared at Tobirama's face which had started turning red in its entirety.

"JUST SAY YES TOBI, I WANT YOU TO LOOSEN UP WITH ME. ALL I ASKED WAS FOR A DRINK!" she said as she slightly swung his body around with her movements.

Tobirama's eye had starting twitching.

"Touka, please, Tobirama can't breathe. Look, his face is changing colors." Hashirama tried to bargain.

Before anyone could say a word, Tobirama weaved together a few hand signs and suddenly, a current of water came splashing in and drowned everyone within it.

Mirai didn't know how to swim but she held her breath. The room had turned into a water box.

Hashirama weaved a few hand signs and launched wooden spikes towards the walls to drain the water.

Mirai floated in the water as the water level descended.

This was ridiculous.

She could have drowned if Hashirama hadn't pierced the walls. By now, the water had fully drained and everyone in the room stood speechless.

Hashirama slowly cleared his throat and stared at Mirai with an awkward smile.

"So… this is our cousin Touka…"

* * *

After the encounter with Touka Senju, Mirai politely excused herself to dry her now drenched self.

Touka had apologized profusely while Tobirama stormed out of the room.

A wet trail followed as her kimono dragged behind her.

Her long black hair was matted around her back, neck and face,

Not to mention that the water was ice cold.

It was dark in the Senju Stronghold as she made her way towards Mito's chambers.

Before should could take another step forward, she felt Tobirama's chakra behind her.

He was just as drenched as she was.

"Mirai… Mito-san is resting after a long day and brother will be spending the next few days with her. I was informed that your things have been moved to the guest quarter's but give it an hour or two and It should be ready."

"So… where am I going at this moment?"

She was hesitant.

"I'll have the servants bring clothes to my chambers and you can change there."

"Okay… so where will you change?"

He chuckled

"In my quarters obviously as there are plenty of rooms within."

She followed Tobirama to his quarters hesitantly.

She wasn't sure if she should've accepted or declined. Ofcourse he wasn't an indecent man but whatever that had transpired between him and her before his father's death…

Did he even remember?

Tobirama opened the shoji screen to his room and Mirai walked through the entrance.

She heard the door close behind her.

"You can change here, I'm going to head over to the connected room and change there."

"Mhm" she uttered.

There was a brisk knock at the entrance and Mirai answered.

A servant had brought her all the necessities she needed, which she thankfully accepted.

The front of the room consisted of a large wooden canopy bed against the left wall which was decorated with numerous pillows and crisp white sheets. It was surrounded by two side tables on either side. While the back of the room consisted of a seating area and a large window.

Indeed, the Senju's general was graced with the perks of the title as she saw rich tapestry work hanging from the walls accommodating soft fur carpets on the floor.

She began to quickly make her way out of her wet kimono and garments which stuck to her like a second skin.

She was blessed to have found a lilac yukata in the pile of accessories and quickly changed into it.

She heard a soft knock coming from the attached room to the side.

"Are you done?"

"Wait, give me a minute"

She quickly lined up the fabrics and fastened the knot on her sash around her waist.

"Done" she called out.

In walked Tobirama with his shaggy wet locks as he toweled his hair.

"Touka is an idiot." He said in a dead tone as he walked past her.

"And you're not?" she chuckled.

Mirai took her towel and started to dry her long hair which was probably messier than Tobirama's.

"I didn't want to have sake and nearly died for it. This woman…" he kept incoherently mumbling as he went to sit down by the large window.

By now, her hair was untangled and combed as two cups of tea were delivered to Tobirama.

Mirai seated herself on the soft seat by the window as she sipped on her tea.

They enjoyed the silence until Mirai brought up the topic of Mito.

"I requested Hashirama-sama to let Mito return with us to Uzushiogakure for the next three months. Do you think it will be agreed upon?"

"You've put Aniki in a difficult situation. He worries for his wife and child. Without him, their safety is compromised, not to mention that Mito-san has duties to the Senju."

"She isn't well Tobirama. She can't even perform tasks, let alone govern the people." She defended.

"Maybe, but it's up to Aniki to decide that."

"Tobirama…" Mirai trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"Have you been … okay? I mean, a lot has happened, and your duties have changed."

"I don't know, last I felt this was when Itama had passed, which was a long time ago. It feels like the calm before the storm. The Uchiha's have waged war on us."

"I'm sorry about your loss, we had heard about Itama when I was younger…" she tried to comfort him.

"The Uchiha's had him tied to a tree. They did it with their doujutsu."

"They have always sounded so sinister. To think that they have families just like us and thrive on the same values as us."

"There's no guarantee to a shinobi's life. It is what it is."

His eyes narrowly stared outside at the dark sky before him.

Mirai stood up and walked behind him to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You have been blessed with power and only you can use it wisely Tobirama. To live a life, no one can live it for your sake. You're just as stuck as anyone else. As we all are..."

Slowly Tobirama's warm hand left his mug and rested atop Mirai's hand.

"I have spoken to Aniki of you."

Mirai was speechless.

This was risky.

She waited for him to expand on his actions.

"I don't mind living in the shadow of Aniki and Mito-san. We have strong terms with Uzushiogakure and what could better secure stability than introducing a second-generation pact?"

"I had felt that maybe you had forgotten."

"You are a difficult person to forget Mirai..."

"In that case, what will be our next step? We are leaving for Uzushiogakure in less than a week."

"It is difficult right now as clan responsibilities are piling up. It will take some time before I can even mention the intent of courting you formally. These things require protocol."

"So, what are we then?" she questioned.

"Significant individuals for each other"

The thought of being with Tobirama and upholding a significant title made her blush.

Was this even real?

After what seemed like a long while, Mirai slowly made her way to the bed where her accessories had been placed and started to fold and pack her things. She would need to retire to the guest quarters for the night.

Tobirama slowly followed after her, seeing her concentrated on her task, he stood right behind her as his arms gently wrapped around her.

A small smile made its way on her face.

She left her accessories and turned around to face him.

He held a mischievous glint in his eyes as he mirrored her smile.

"So… Toto-san thinks he can approach me this way without protocol?" she smirked.

"Not at all" he returned her smirk as he drew his face closer to hers and let his thirsty lips touched hers.

It was definitely not like the last time.

He sucked on her lips as his hands made their way to her waist and pulled her in.

Her hands slowly made their way to his neck to pull him in to her.

Both individuals passionately kissed each other breathless as Tobirama breathed into the kiss.

In the moment, they stopped. And their noses touched.

Suddenly, he bent over and picked her in his arms.

"Tobi—"

"Shhh..."

He placed her on his bed and slowly climbed on to the bed.

She laid in a straight posture, unsure of how to respond as her toes curled.

Tobirama slowly ran his hand over her leg to her thigh… it further travelled to her waist and then he finally rested his hand over her ribs.

Mirai's breath resembled a racing stallion as she clenched her eyes.

Her chakra surged within her as her adrenaline shot up.

Tobirama slowly placed his hand on the knot of her sash which now hung loosely around her waist.

Mirai placed her hand around his wrist to stop him from opening her sash.

"Tobirama, I've never… "she panicked.

"I know…" he interrupted.

His transparent red eyes stared at her, as if studying her face in the dim light.

"I wouldn't compromise your honor." He continued.

Inside him though, was another story.

It had taken a lot of will power to not have moved further with her.

He slowly closed his eyes and leaned into her body.

They both lay on his bed hugging. Wet hair. And Breathless.

Both held onto each other in an embrace as their legs intertwined and his body lay over hers.

His face rested in the crook of her neck.

His warmth was so comforting that Mirai could feel her eyes drowning in and out of consciousness.

His scent of fresh rain invaded her nostrils as she gave out and slept beneath him.

He placed a barrier seal around his room in an attempt to be alerted if anyone neared the vicinity as they slept soundly without thinking of what everything implied.

* * *

A week had passed since the night in Tobirama's room.

It was time for the Uzumaki entourage to depart from the Senju Estates.

Hashirama had commission two of his most skilled shinobi to accommodate Mito for her journey to Uzushiogakure.

It took everything in him to not stop her from leaving, but he had to do what was in her best interest.

Over the course of the week, Hashirama had stayed with his wife to reconcile any hostility of lost time.

As for Mirai and Tobirama, they had been blessed with quiet walks through the estate during the nights and frequent moments of passion in dark corners or abandoned hallways of the stronghold.

they were unofficially together until he could officially court her.

However, people had already speculated their relationship when both were spotted together on numerous occasions.

As the Senju's bade farewell to the Uzumaki's, Tobirama strengthened his resolve to ask the Uzumaki clan head for his daughter's hand in marriage.

* * *

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months.

The Uchiha stronghold had been silent since the day Tajima had passed.

The last three months were accompanied by contemplating, strategizing and training which had led them to D-Day.

The battle with the Senju began tonight.

No one dared to usher a word to the resilient legacy of their late leader as they followed Madara Uchiha, like a vessel being led through stormy seas.

And they had prospered.

The Uchiha's had declared war on the Senju knowing full well that the clan was allied with the Uzumaki.

It was going to be a deadlock.

Madara made his way to the council as they had called for a brief meeting before he travelled to the battlegrounds where Izuna awaited him with the army.

Upon entering the meeting chamber, he slightly bowed and took a seat facing the elders.

There were four elders. Two elderly females and two elderly males.

 **Mikoto, Kagami, Aki, and Hatori Uchiha.**

Due to his limited trust, he had kept the four most loyal advisors to his father out of a total of seven individuals in his fathers committee. He preferred to be minimalist in governance matters to limit disagreement in order to execute smoothly.

Over the last three months, the elders had noticed the relentless work Madara and Izuna had put into the clans' successful transition and insisted that the clan flourish more if Madara settled and provided the Uchiha with progeny.

It was worrisome to know that their opponent clan had already taken a bride from one of the strongest clans and was already expecting an heir.

"We've arranged this meeting to seal the clarity of our final strategy and goal of the mission. The kaguya have sent us back up of a few battalions but we believe that their involvement will be limited." Aki stated to elicit a response from Madara.

"The Senju have set up camp by the South of our lands. We've split the army into three portions. The first will approach them from their right, and the second fleet will approach them from the left. They will have no choice but to either retreat or cross into our borders where they have no chances of survival."

His firm voice resonated in the room.

"The Senju will not be shaken off easy, Hashirama is with them at the front." Mikoto expressed her concern, keeping in mind the rivalry between the two clan leaders.

"The third group of Shinobi will carry out a covert mission related to the Uzumaki's. Precisely to hurt Hashirama where it should hurt him the most." Madara continued.

The clan heads fully understood what Madara was referring to.

To shake Hashirama's morale, they would be attacking their ally; the Uzumaki's, which would send the Senju into a frenzy with the threat to his clans' matriarch and unborn child.

The Uzumaki's had sent two thirds of their forces in support to the Senju. The Uchiha were outnumbered by the Senju and Uzumaki but held greater battle skill.

Kagami cleared her throat.

"We believe that we can corner Ashina Uzumaki into promising his younger daughter's hand in marriage to the Uchiha. We can secure neutrality from the Uzumaki which would cut the Senju battle force into half and prevent them from challenging us due to sentimental attachment to the Uzumaki."

Madara grimaced.

"Kagami has a point, we threaten the Uzumaki and send them our proposal. Their peace-loving leader will no doubt accept it to secure his position and that step will draw the Senju in half." Explained Hatori.

"Not to mention, we will get access to healers, summoners and their chakra techniques. Our future strength could double." Aki added.

"Agreed." They all called in unison.

The meeting had been adjourned as Madara paid a brief visit to the armory to retrieve his gunbai and other weapons for a final check.

His hair was placed in a high ponytail, his frame was graced with his famous red armor, and his gunbai was attached to his back.

He put on his dark leather gloves as he walked to the main gates to reconvene with his men.

* * *

The elders stood over a balcony, as they watched a group of ten men disappear through the main village gates with Madara in the lead.


	4. Chapter 4: Political Insistence

Three months had elapsed since Mito's arrival to Uzushiogakure.

Indeed, the family reunion had given the Uzumaki clan leader a sense of peace.

After two long years of separation, the stronghold became lively again and the clan celebrated Mito's soon to be motherhood.

Mito had now approached her seventh month and was scheduled to leave for the Senju Estate in two weeks' time.

The once curvy Mito now supported a large bump with a healthier build. It'd seemed that she was blessed with the perks of her pregnancy. Her once mid length hair had grown into a lush burgundy mane which reached her lower back. Her cheeks were naturally flushed, and her beauty had increased subtly as time kept passing. Her aversiveness to the select few things had stayed but she had stopped throwing up profusely like she had in her first and second term.

Quite often, Mito and Mirai would stroll through the market place and shop for the baby or attend different healing springs to benefit from the mineral waters of Uzushio.

Time had hastened, and things had progressed equally fast.

Mito and Hashirama had been in consistent touch as soon as she'd left the Senju Estate.

However, there were new additions to the communication being sent to the Senju.

Mirai and Tobirama had formed a way of speaking with each other over mail through the last three months.

Every week, she would write to him in hopes of maintaining her delicate bond to him as he prepared himself for the battle with the Uchiha.

Most days, she would just fantasize about her life with Tobirama at the Senju Estates.

Life was stable for Mirai and she was content with it.

* * *

 **Somewhere outside Uzushiogakure…**

Over the last few weeks, six undercover Uchiha soldiers had been positioned around Uzushiogakure.

It wasn't just any unit of soldiers. It was a team of six elite sensory and doujutsu shinobi who performed special operations within the Uchiha army. Some would even say that the special unit had surpassed Tobirama Senju's skill due to their ocular prowess.

The captain of the unit kneeled onto the ground as he drew a map with his kunai.

 **Hikaru Uchiha.**

The Ace of the specialized unit.

The prodigy of the Uchiha Academy, who graduated two years earlier than most students. He'd had the privilege of training with the Uchiha brothers and his power scale rivalled that of Izuna Uchiha.

Hikaru was an orphan raised with the Uchiha brothers. When the clan elders had noticed his unwavering potential, they invested into his training and upbringing.

He stood at a staggering six feet two and resembled the Uchiha traits with pale skin, slanted coal eyes, and long black hair tied in a high ponytail. His pointed nose and high cheekbones gave him a sharp appearance. He supported a faint scar on the right side of his forehead; courtesy of a childhood sparring accident with Madara, who he swore utmost loyalty to.

His figure had been graced with a dark blue soldier vest resembling Izuna's warfare apparel.

Madara had ordered Hikaru's unit on standby at the outer junction of the whirlpool village to monitor for activity. They infiltrated the village to gather intel and intercepted messengers between the Senju's and Uzumaki's.

It was easy to tamper with the Uzumaki's as they didn't have a specific kekkei genkai. However, they had vast chakra reserves which allowed them to fight for longer periods of time or gain different chakra natures.

Hikaru's unit intercepted a few messengers throughout the past week, only to find some interesting information which was to be relayed to the Uchiha elders after discovery.

In all cases, the Uzumaki messengers were led under the control of the Doujutsu of the Sharingan.

The strength of the hypnosis would be strong enough to place the messengers in an illusion and the message scrolls would be read for the gist. The messenger would then be released from the doujutsu to carry on with their duties with no memory of interception.

So far, all information had been relayed to the Uchiha elders such as Ashina Uzumaki's talks of strategies with Hashirama, letters to Hashirama from his wife, and then came a strange discovery…. letters from the younger Uzumaki Hime to the second in command of the Senju.

This should be interesting, he thought as he sent word to the Uchiha elders.

* * *

 **At the Uchiha Stronghold.**

Prior to the final meeting with Madara, Mikoto Uchiha stood in the balcony of the library with a scroll in her hand as she smoked her pipe.

Nothing ever escaped her critical eye for information.

The shinobi entourage sent to Uzushiogakure had been in place for the last week or so, and she had finally received intel on the current affairs of the Uzumaki Clan.

Her mouth formed into a frown after the smoke released from her wrinkled lips.

The Uzumaki's had lent two thirds of their fighting power to the Uchiha's and had shared battle tactic information in their letters.

Good, she thought. This could surely work to the Uchiha's advantage.

An unguarded village is all they needed to threaten the Senju and Uzumaki's.

It was relatively surprising to hear of a Senju heir on its way. Mito Uzumaki was with pup and due to give birth soon—even better, she mused.

The final piece of information had caught her off guard though.

Letters addressed to Senju Tobirama… from Uzumaki Mirai.

From what it seemed, they shared a sentimental bond. Perhaps an illicit affair? Or unofficial courting? Mikoto tried to conjure various reasons.

Almost immediately Mikoto sent notice for Kagami, Aki, and Hatori.

If there was an opportunity to strike, now was the time right moment. They would strategize this information to their advantage.

Mikoto sat down on a floor table within the library as the other elders reconvened around her.

"I've just received intel from Uzushiogakure. The Uzumaki's are on the move with the Senju's. Two thirds of the Uzumaki army is waiting at the battlefront."

"We seem to be at a disadvantage Mikoto-san." Frowned Aki.

"We just need to turn this around in a way that can benefit us. You must remember, we have the strongest doujutsu and katon users. Even if they outnumber us, we can surely balance the scale with our skill" argued Hatori.

"Mito is with child and she is within the Uzumaki stronghold." Mikoto revealed.

"A naive move on Hashirama's part. Leaving her open like that." Kagami said with distaste.

"But wait… you haven't heard the most interesting news. Letters have been retrieved that are penned from Uzumaki Mirai to Tobirama Senju. They resemble a lover's intent, something considered illicit for the Hime." Mikoto smiled cunningly.

Kagami slightly raised her eyebrows while staring towards Mikoto.

"She's the unmarried one…" Kagami slowly said.

"We can perhaps manipulate the situation and win the wager. Uzumaki Ashina would never promise both eggs to one nest. His clan has built around alliances for centuries." Hatori replied in deep thought.

"How so?" Aki questioned.

"The Uzumaki's have the largest armies to date. Innumerable soldiers with deep chakra reserves. They have pledged loyalty due to the Senju and Uzumaki union. If we approach the Uzumaki's for their second one, they would accept the proposal. Our clan is one of the strongest out there and Madara holds considerable influence. No clan would bypass the opportunity to sign a pact with us." Suggested Hatori.

"In addition to Hatori-san's point, since they have already sent two thirds of their forces off to war, they are in a vulnerable position. We can keep one third of our army on standby close to Uzushiogakure. We can threaten to attack the Uzumaki's which implies an indirect attack to the pregnant Senju matriarch. They would never risk violence if the it pertains to the Senju matriarch. We can then give them the option to settle the issue through a union agreement." Mikoto added.

"It seems like a viable strategy. The Senju would not attack the Uzumaki's allies out of pressure of their loyalty. We could possibly draw the Senju back to their own estates with this move but only if Uzumaki Ashina is pressured into accepting." Kagami said while sending notice for Madara to engage in their final meeting before he left for battle.

The decision had been made. Kagami and Hatori would leave for Uzushiogakure immediately after their farewell to Madara. A proposal on behalf Madara would be sent to the Uzumaki clan head.

Ashina Uchiha would have to make the difficult decision to avoid bloodshed and promise his younger one in union or risk an attack which could possibly place his older one in danger.

Ruthless Uchiha politics.

* * *

 **On the battle field.**

Blood trailed down the slopes of the muddy terrain where lifeless shinobi lay scattered around the plains.

Various Uchiha's fought with great valor as earth style jutsu countered firestyle jutsu fiercely.

Maroon Senju crested banners hung in the distance, mixed with a few orange banners which signified the Uzumaki crest.

Not far off from the soldiers, stood Izuna.

Izuna swung his kunai at the white haired Senju in a fierce battle of strength.

Tobirama suddenly performed hand seals as he released his water style jutsu to drown Izuna within its wake. However, Izuna countered with his fire release which evaporated the water that was hurled at him. They continued for what seemed like hours. Both had endured assaults from each other which resulted in vicious wounds.

Slices grazed Tobirama's forearm with blood smeared on his face. His hitai-ate had cracked against his forehead as he continued to fight with all his vigor.

On the other hand, Izuna's warfare apparel had been ripped in various locations, he supported a largely grazed knee and a black eye. He'd just acquired a large cut on his shoulder from Tobirama's highly pressured water jutsu which made him wince.

No one dared to come close to those two.

However, there were two other individuals that everyone had been afraid of even fighting close to.

Within a far-off vicinity, fires burned around them, and lightning struck as they intercepted each other as they circled one another like prey. Hashirama had summoned his god-like wooden statue which manifested itself into a chakra shooting vessel. Highly condensed spheres of molded chakra energy were hurled at the Uchiha.

In turn, Madara raised two fingers to his lips in a concentrated motion and summoned his notoriously famous demon nine-tailed fox. It ripped at Hashirama and his statue without mercy, while also releasing condensed chakra spheres.

MADARAAAA!

HASHIRAMAAAAAAA!

They both charged towards each other.

Hashirama had finally released his Mokuton; wood style. Branches of wood with thorns formed a forest like terrain around Madara and shot numerable thorns from its branches at him as they kept growing in length. With each new branch, more thorns followed. It was Hashirama's caged thorn technique where his enemy would die within seconds of its encounter as the thorns had a rare type of poison in them.

Their chakras were so immense and thick that it caused the ground to crack and the rubble to turn to dust.

However, this was Madara Uchiha he was countering. The only contender for the Shinobi No Kami title beside himself.

Madara immediately performed hand seals countering Hashirama's Mokuton. Thousands of inferno spheres rose from the heavens while shooting down upon Hashirama's forest like comets.

It was a sight.

Hashirama manipulated the wood element and created a large barrier shield, however, the countless fire attacks wore his shield down.

He flew from behind his shield at godly speeds as he charged at Madara with a few hand seals.

Madara smirked as he now stood on a ledge of a now disintegrated mountain.

Perfect, he thought.

Three tomoe's swirled in his eyes as his coal eyes turned crimson in color.

The full form of the Sharingan had been revealed.

Hashirama carried a perplexed expression as he watched Madara copy his hand seals with accuracy and speed.

The Uchiha had finally resorted to using his prowess.

Both shinobi refused to back down.

* * *

 **Somewhere outside Uzushiogakure…**

Two Uchiha crested palanquins were being carried towards the border of Uzushiogakure.

Hatori and Kagami had commenced their journey for the Uzumaki settlements.

The motive of the summit was to get Ashina to bend to their will. A difficult feat, but not impossible and if he would refuse, his clan would risk an attack by the Uchiha's.

While Madara and Izuna led the Uchiha armies on the battle front, the elders would work in the background to ensure that the threat of the Senju and Uzumaki would be taken care of.

The palanquins had been granted access to the humid Uzushio plains.

Even thought it had been the month of September, it was still too humid and warm.

Hikaru's special unit was still on standby as they were joined by three hundred other Shinobi dispersed in the vicinity.

They were all waiting for the signal to barrage Uzumaki soil once given the orders to do so.

News had travelled fast within the Uchiha. The briefing they had received in the morning indicated that the Uchiha's had strategically driven the Senju's to retreat. The two fleets had managed to attack the Senju and Uzumaki army from both sides while trapping them in a ring.

Ofcourse the Senju and Uzumaki army was larger than the Uchiha's. However, intercepting their communication had proven useful. They managed to use strategic ways to trap them.

The third fleet was now awaiting orders under Hikaru's lead.

At the Uzumaki stronghold, Ashina had been working on sending a few important scrolls to the Senju on the battlefield when suddenly, he was interrupted by a messenger.

"My lord, Uchiha convoys have arrived at the south entrance and they await your approval to enter."

Ashina sat at his table speechless.

The Uchiha?! What could they possibly be doing here? He thought.

Almost immediately, Ashina sent for his remaining army to close the gap around the stronghold and Uzushiogakure plains. Furthermore, he instructed that all civilians be evacuated and quarantined within their subterranean caves facing the north entrance, so to escape in a dire situation if needed.

The Uzumaki clan leader had left no measure to the imagination. He knew what this move could possibly imply.

Messenger hawks were sent around the stronghold to inform soldiers to brace themselves for any combat situations if need be.

In some other part of the stronghold, Mirai had been sitting behind Mito and braided her long beautiful locks as she hummed a lullaby that was sung to her when she was a child.

She dwelled deeper into her thoughts as she wondered about feelings that Mito may had been experiencing. The excitement of meeting her baby and her soon to be reunion with Hashirama after three months.

There was much to look forward to as she herself had been promised that once the battle between the Uchiha and Senju had subsided, Tobirama would approach her father.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought of herself as Tobirama's bride.

"You've been acting strange ever since we've returned from the Senju Estates" Mito said wiggling her eyebrows.

"What? No, nothing of that sort, I am just like me One-san!"

Mito smiled knowingly at her sister.

"Do you really think Hashirama could keep anything from me?"

"I don't underst—"

"Tobirama is infatuated with you."

Mirai's couldn't control the expression of shock which now rested on her face.

Her face changed to fifty different shades of red as she stammered and tried to clear her throat.

"Mirai, I waited for you to tell me. You're certainly a sly one, hiding this from your One-san" Mito smirked.

"I just didn't know, I mean… I didn't know what to say. Tobirama hadn't given me any inclination that I could tell anyone" she stammered, still shocked.

Mito started laughing

"Silly girl, not that Hashirama had told me willingly, he was a little drunk when he had come home mentioning that Tobirama had spoken to him about you."

"One-san, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to, just accept him once he courts you formally with father's permission"

Mito smiled pleasantly at her little sister.

Ofcourse it was perfect. To think that her sister would be a part of a similar union as her while staying at the Senju estates and being wives to the two most revered shinobi in the lands. It was all too pleasant to imagine.

Mirai smiled shyly as she stared at her lap.

This was certainly turning out in her favor, she thought. When suddenly, a messenger burst through the shoji panels.

"Hime-sama, the stronghold is under alert! The Uchiha shinobi have been spotted in our vicinity close to the Southern entrance and Mirai-sama and Mito-sama are requested to evacuate to the underground caves facing the North entrance."

"WHAT?" both women yelled in unison.

Mirai rushed to help Mito off the ground to stand.

"Uchiha Palanquins are waiting at the village entrance as we speak. It seems like a delegation of elders. However, Ashina-sama has taken the liberty to stay alert as our shinobi are fighting on the front lines with the Senju. Everyone except Ashina-sama, the elders and shinobi in the stronghold shall be escorted." The messenger continued.

Mito looked as if she would resist the alert code but before she could protest, Mirai intercepted.

"One-san, we have to adhere to the code, we can't take any risks with you. Please don't think of retaliating." Begged Mirai as she quickly walked over and packed a few things in a nearby satchel.

They would not question their father's orders. If it was to do with the Uchiha, it concerned her One-san as she was a Senju now.

They were quickly evacuated from the stronghold to an hour walk towards the Northern entrance.

Upon arriving at the subterranean caves, they were greeted by a myriad of civilians.

Mothers clutched their children close as they were instructed to move closer to the Northern entrance.

* * *

At the Uzumaki Strong hold, Ashina Uzumaki granted permissions for the two palanquins accompanied by a handful of shinobi to immigrate towards the Uzumaki stronghold.

Within an hours' time, the entourage with the palanquins had arrived at the stronghold.

Ashina stood at the entrance with his few trusted soldiers as he watched the entourage make its way towards the entrance of the stronghold.

There seems to be no threat but one wrong move and those Uchiha's will turn into ruthless killers, he thought to himself.

Two palanquins landed close to him and two famous advisors of the deceased Tajima Uchiha gracefully climbed out.

"Ah, Kagami-san, Hatori-san." Ashina bowed.

It didn't matter that they were enemies, protocol was required due their positions.

"Ashina-san, it's been long." Hatori stated with a bow.

Kagami bowed her head in respect and proceeded to state the matter for their sudden visit.

"Ashina-san, we apologize for the sudden visit. We are here on urgent notice because we have some important propositions. If you shall accept the nature of them, it will be humble of you. We mean no harm, this is only a delegation."

Which was partially a lie. Truthfully, if Ashina would've stated his qualms and rebelled, Kagami Uchiha, with a flick of her wrist would've ordered the third fleet to attack and destroy the village without remorse.

"I invite you to my humble abode, if it is a matter of peace you come for." Ashina said albeit too sternly.

The Uchiha's were invited inside the stronghold and now sat in Ashina's private meeting room.

"Ashina-san, Uzushiogakure has a beautiful landscape. The last I saw it, I was quite young. At the time, the late Hisa-san was amongst the living. A soft spoken and delicate lady she was." Kagami smiled shrewdly.

That's right, lure him in, thought Hatori.

Ashina smiled slightly at the mention of his first wife.

They certainly had a mastery of manipulating emotions.

Cunning as ever, Kagami Uchiha; the woman who had served as a kunoichi in her time.

"I appreciate your thoughts on Uzushiogakure. What can I say, the beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Replied Ashina.

"Mito and Mirai, grew up without mothers, how unfortunate it was when we'd heard that both of your wives had been short-lived." Kagami sympathized with Ashina as she tried to get straight to their motive.

The sudden need to bring up his wives and circumstances hit Ashina the wrong way.

"However, leaving the past to the past, your daughters have grown into two beautiful women. It was such an adequate decision to have aligned with Senju values to gain the upper hand in the shinobi world. We respect your clan values and wish to assimilate based upon certain propositions." Hatori finally hinted.

"Why, that sounds like the perfect thought but what are your propositions?" Ashina questioned feeling a little relieved that it was based on assimilation rather than war.

Ashina viewed everything from a clan leaders' perspective even when it concerned his daughters.

It would benefit his clan to not have the threat of the Uchiha. They were ruthless, and at no point were the Uzumaki's equipped to deal with them despite outnumbering them.

The September humidity had rolled in, affording the atmosphere some dampness as the three individuals sat in the early morning heat.

"Mirai is of age, and so is Madara-sama."

The comment had finally hit the nail in the coffin.

Ashina suddenly realized that they didn't just come with the intentions of peace talks, they had wanted to form a marital alliance to the Uzumaki's, but he could afford to take no such decision due to his loyalty to the Senju's.

Ashina inhaled sharply.

"I understand that there is a nine-year gap between them…"

Ashina was desperately looking for a way out.

"I do remember Hisa-san being ten years your junior. Let's not be silly here Ashina-san, there must be other reservations that you may carry." Hatori countered quickly.

"We have extended this alliance to benefit both clans. We understand that the Uzumaki's have mostly relied on alliances to gain favor of other clans." Kagami reasoned.

"We did, and we still do, but while being aligned with Senju ideals, I cannot accept this." Ashina replied.

"Ashina-san, we have brought one third of our most skilled shinobi to your landscape. They have been enjoying the Uzushio plains quite a bit. We had wanted to give them a thorough break, but if need be, they can be re-exercised." Kagami smiled coyly.

The statement had sent Ashina's nerves flying.

"Ashina-san, please don't misinterpret our intent. We understand your sentiments as a father. However, I do suggest that it isn't a harmful step. Atleast as being of noble blood, for your daughter, it's better than fornicating with Tobirama Senju." Added Hatori while displaying a façade of concern.

"What do you mean…fornicating with Tobirama Senju? Do you Uchiha's even understand the sensitivity of such a comment?!" Ashina slightly raised his voice with a perplexed look.

His insides burned. The audacity of them speaking about the Uzumaki honor and pride. This was completely absurd! His daughter would never taint herself this way.

"I understand that you are shocked to hear but we have valid grounds to assume this. A retrieved letter that was addressed to Tobirama Senju. We can present the letter to you if you'd so prefer, it contains the Uzumaki crest and seal. We do admit that the girl has taste. She chose a strong contender, but we also know that the Uzumaki's don't place all their bets in one pile." Hatori explained his point as he shifted in his sitting posture.

"Having Mito and Mirai in the same house may create inner tensions as Touka Senju is a leading contender for the younger Senju's hand in marriage. We know for a fact that the Senju will not take another Uzumaki amongst their ranks to preserve their bloodline through Tobirama Senju. You see Ashina-san, we bear no ill will. This will serve as a lasting Uchiha to Uzumaki alliance if you agree to it. This protects your daughter's future as well." Kagami insisted with a soft tone.

This should do it, she thought.

Ashina had been shocked with the information haul he'd received.

The Uchiha had a valid point. The Senju's would never accept another Uzumaki in their ranks. The Senju council would insist on preserving Senju Lineage through Tobirama since Hashirama had been promised for the sake of unity to the Uzumaki.

"Please provide me a weeks' time for a verdict." Ashina requested with hesitance.

He sat there, feeling hardened at his daughter's act. Knowing fully well which option served the Uzumaki interests.

The Uchiha's had joined Ashina for lunch and had left that day with smug smiles. They had openly accused Mirai of misconduct and breaking noble conduct, threatening to act if their proposal would be declined, but also provided valid points on the opposition of another Senju – Uzumaki alliance by the Senju.

The threat of an Uchiha attack on the Uzumaki instilled fear because it would be detrimental to Mito's safety, who was expecting her first child with Hashirama.

Everything posed a risk.

Ashina sat in his meeting hall alone as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

This would change the course of history.


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrangement

It had been two weeks since the Uchiha Envoys had left Uzushiogakure.

Ashina felt deeply plagued by his need to reinforce his daughter's unannounced actions which had caused him embarrassment in front of the Uchiha. If she so chose to carry on with her actions, she would further taint the Uzumaki title.

All those years of work put into forming the Uzumaki reputation, and to have it turned into a laughing stock upon the disposal of ones rival's mockery.

He clenched his teeth as his hands dug into the fabric of his knees.

The humidity had died down as the cold chills of autumn had approached Uzushiogakure.

Ashina sat in his training dojo; a place he held close to him since childhood.

It was in this wooden structure that he had trained his ken-jutsu. This place gave him a sense of solace as he sat in a meditative position.

Two weeks ago, the Uchiha's had come to him with a proposal.

Certainly an unexpected request…

Originally, he had asked for a few days, but those days had turned into two weeks.

Life in Uzushiogakure had returned to normal after the minor panic which caused him to release an evacuation order. His decision to move citizens out had been that out of caution. However, the threat of the Uchiha had not wavered as of yet.

Their armies still lay hidden in the lands surrounding his plains. At this point, the Uzumaki's had suffered a huge blow in their recent loss to the Uchiha's. The Senju had retreated due to the Uchiha battle tactic which had forced everyone to retreat or die fighting, including the Uzumaki shinobi.

The situation placed him in an awkward position with his current allies, as he had just lost a battle from the very people offering him solace now.

One thing had already been certain, the Uchiha would wreak havoc if declined.

The elders had unanimously agreed to the decision of a union between Madara and Mirai. The fruit of the union would be astounding, granting his clan immunity through two strong clans at the cost of his neutrality towards the Uchiha and an already in place alliance with the Senju.

He had not spoken to Mirai of the proposal, but wind swirled in all directions, and even the walls had ears.

* * *

Mirai sat on the floor as she helped Mito pack her belongings.

"I wish you would've come with me, but father insists that you stay." Mito sighed regretfully.

"It's so strange, I've never been denied access to leave the stronghold…"

"Mirai… he's just protecting you. Father has never compromised our safety. I'm sure the evacuation two weeks ago has set him on edge. Naturally, this would the appropriate course of action and besides, you'll be there when the little one comes."

Mirai smiled softly.

She would be an aunt, Mito; a mother, Hashirama; a father, and Tobirama; an uncle.

She slowly got up from her sitting position by her futon and walked over to her dresser to grab a hold of an envelope, which she then handed over to Mito.

"One-san, with the onset of the current events, I wasn't able to write to Tobirama. Will you take this letter to him on my behalf?" she asked.

"It depends though, can I have a peak?" Mito questioned as she nudged Mirai with a grin.

"Why would you even want to read them? You already get a fair share of gossip from the servants here." Chuckled Mirai.

Mito had enjoyed her moments in Uzushiogakure to their full extent. She didn't know when would be the next time she'd get to travel after the birth of her child.

She had agreed to safely deliver Mirai's letter to Tobirama upon her arrival to the Senju Estates.

In the last three months, she had grown so big for her own clothes. A lot bigger than she had expected as she supported a hand on her swollen belly. She could feel frequent moving and nudges in her stomach throughout her days which would leave her feeling restless. Her breasts ached as well as her back and her feet had become swollen as she switched to walking bare feet to ease her discomfort. She had finally approached the eighth month mark. So painfully close, yet anxious to reach Hashirama before the little ones arrival.

She had spent almost four months at Uzushiogakure due to the threat of the Uchiha's while dearly missing her husband, but she was finally on her way back to where she felt that she belonged.

Mirai and Mito made their way to the main hall to greet their father as it was time for Mito to bid farewell.

Caravans had rolled out and men carried out palanquins for Mito and her ladies in waiting.

Mito respectfully bowed to her father as she stepped into her palanquin.

The palanquins were made of dark wood and with the Senju crest carved into all four sides of them.

This was the second time Mirai had bid Mito Farewell. First, being after Mito's marriage.

She sighed inwardly.

It was bound to get lonely. She had gotten used to Mito's presence again but was forced to part once more. She hated feeling the consistent loss of someone she desired to spend the majority of her time with. Currently, Mito and Tobirama ranked high on her list.

She gracefully turned to walk back into the stronghold beside her father.

* * *

At the Uchiha stronghold, the advisors sat facing Madara Uchiha intently.

Information from the meeting with the Uzumaki clan had just been relayed to him, and he didn't look too pleased with the reported material.

He sat on his mat cross legged as he clutched a scroll in his right hand.

The elders had sent an alliance proposal to the Uzumaki in favor of a union with the Uzumaki heiress.

He had seen her at the occasion of Hashirama's wedding.

She stood out like an eye sore amongst the crimson haired Uzumaki's.

His late father had expressed his wish to approach the Uzumaki's to propose an alliance that would secure the Uchiha's in terms of man power and allies with chakra reserves, but that was before his untimely death.

The elders had conspired to force the Uzumaki's into submission.

In front of him sat Kagami, Hiro, Mikoto, and Hatori in a line.

"Madara-sama, he hesitated to agree but we've planted the seed well, he'll cave in soon enough." stated Kagami.

"It isn't a concern if he disagrees, a little show of power will intimidate him into the alliance." Hatori added.

"Our current victory over the Senju has put him in a twist. He's probably weighing his options out as we speak." Hiro chuckled.

Madara stared past them as he continued to listen.

No one had dared mention their discovery of the letters composed for Tobirama Senju by the Uzumaki Hime or the controversial affair.

However, he was already well aware of the aspersion through a primary source.

As the elders kept to their discussion, there was a slight knock on the door.

After affirmation from Madara, in walked an Uchiha messenger with a scroll.

"My lord, this is an official letter presented to me by the Uzumaki clan leader; Ashina Uzumaki. He has asked me to convey the scroll to you personally."

Madara nodded as he the solder continued.

"In the light of recent events, we write to the sole clan leader; Madara Uchiha. The Uzumaki clan welcomes your hospitality of an alliance in the form of a union with the Uzumaki Hime. We look forward to the blissful union in the coming months."

Mikoto shot Hatori a satisfied side glance. Their mission had been accomplished and they would now secure power balance on the same level as the Senju.

The elders sat with a look of hope and determination as they prepared to celebrate the favorable news.

* * *

At the Uzumaki stronghold, an urgent summon had been sent for Mirai.

She walked hurriedly through the halls to reach the study.

She was requested in her father's study where the elder's procession and her father awaited her presence.

At first, she had assumed that it was news of Mito, but that possibly couldn't have been the reason as she had just left during the early hours, and usually it would take approximately five days to a week's worth of travel to reach the Senju estates.

She gently slid the shoji panel of the study as she stepped in to find her father and the elders already seated and watching her intently.

The air seemed thick and the atmosphere was tense.

She bowed to the all entities in the room and proceeded to sit down.

"Mirai, you've been called for a very significant reason tonight." Elder Kin spoke sternly.

Mirai immediately tensed up.

Their approach didn't sound too welcoming and when things had been brought to her this way in the past, it was never pleasant.

"This is both an interrogation and a summon." She continued.

Mirai nervously eyed everyone in the room from left to right.

Elders; Daisuke, Kin, Midori, Emiko, Eiji, Kiyoshi and her father.

Her heart raced. She prayed to Kami that nothing serious had taken place.

"What is your affiliation to Tobirama Senju?" questioned elder Daisuke.

The question had caught her off guard as her form slightly shook out fear and her eyes widened a fraction as her pores secreted sweat through her temples.

"Should I rephrase the question? Or are you willing to not cooperate with us?" Daisuke continued.

At that very moment, she had felt as if her voice had left her larynx. Or the fact that she had forgotten for a second what was being asked.

"I… we…" was all she could muster.

"We had been informed that you and younger Senju have been in contact with each other." Stated Kin.

"Do you harbor an illicit relationship with the Senju?" added Eiji.

Her brows creased as she finally found the courage to speak in a straight sentence.

"Tobirama Senju and I … have made vows to each other… for marriage." She admitted tensely.

She received a few raised eyebrows and a few head shakes.

Her father cleared his throat as everyone settled down.

"Mirai, did you lack integrity to not protect yourself? Have we left anything out of your education, grooming, or your privileges to have heard this news from a third party source? Had you not had trust in me to stand for your betterment?" Ashina said calmly.

"Did you think it through once before allowing yourself to take a position and how harmful that can be for your honor along with the Uzumaki Clan in the Shinobi paradigm?" Eiji questioned.

Mirai was indeed scared. They stared at her furiously like vultures ready to pick apart her existence.

Her own father had refused to acknowledge her weakness in that moment.

She calmed her brisk heartbeat and cleared her throat and stared at the panel before her.

"I haven't done anything that would compromise my honor, Tobirama and I had promised ourselves to each other… because we share the same sentiments to each other." She voiced in her defense.

"Worry not my dear, for we will affirm our investigation of whether your honor is intact or not, but you are to know that you are not in charge of making such decisions on your own. If you weren't already aware, we have an alliance in place to the Senju with Mito. There is no need for us to pursue an already completed alliance." Elder Kin spoke sternly as she eyed Mirai.

"The most eligible contender under consideration for Tobirama Senju, who is most likely to win the waver and be his wife at the moment is Touka Senju. The Senju would never consider another Uzumaki alliance as they have already aligned Hashirama with Mito." Eiji sighed in pity.

Hearing Touka's name instilled a strange fire in her chest. She felt contempt for that woman.

Mirai stared at her lap as her hands clenched and wrinkled the fabric of her fuchsia kimono.

"And that is precisely why we have made a decision to secure your future into place." Eiji continued.

Ashina was still in a state of anger over her foolishness.

There was a buildup of tears in her eyes that threatened to fall over the ridge of her lower lids but didn't as she clenched her jaw.

Elder Kin slowly voiced what the decision was.

It rang in her ears.

Her lustrous blue eyes turned to face elder Kin square in the face as the elder explained.

"You have been promised in Union to the Uchiha's. We are in favor of this union as this provides us political stability within the warring states. We have been threatened with war if we do not comply. We lack the resources from our recent loss and the Senju have exhausted their powers in the last battle. The few clans which were in support of us don't have prowess that can rival the Uchiha's."

"Your duty is to uphold the remains of your integrity and gracefully assimilate yourself within the Uchiha's." Emiko advised.

Mirai couldn't believe her senses. They had promised her off like rotten meat to the very enemy which had threatened them for years. She had been nothing but loyal to her clan since her conscience came into being and to question her loyalty?

Ashina had finally spoken up after a long silence.

"We have been invited to pay homage to the late Tajima Uchiha in a month time. It gives you enough time to settle your heart and mind into the direction you're heading… You are dismissed."

Her lips pursed tightly as she her hands were still clenched into fists.

She stood up from her seated position, bowed at the panel before her and walked out of the meeting room briskly as she had walked in.

* * *

 **A week later at the Senju Estates**

The caravan had arrived safely with Mito two days ago, as she now lay in her bed with Hashirama beside her.

He carefully stroked her hair, unable to keep his hands off her since her arrival.

Her naked form pressed into his side as they spoke to each other in gentle voices. However, their peace had been interrupted by a sharp knock at the entrance of their chambers.

Mito had suddenly gotten up as she scurried into the bathroom as Hashirama dealt with the urgency.

Upon Mito's return, Hashirama had already left their chambers.

Mito quickly got dressed and headed to follow Hashirama's tense chakra.

In Hashirama's office stood Tobirama with an Uzumaki messenger.

As Mito entered the office, she could see a visibly upset Tobirama and Hashirama controlling his frustration.

"You knew about this Nee-san?!" yelled Tobirama.

"Calm down Tobi. You aren't in the right state of mind right now. I promise we will talk about this. Just calm down."

"But you knew about this?!" he yelled in question.

"Just a fraction of it from what the elders had discussed a few weeks ago but that was outdated knowledge."

Tobirama immediately pushed past Hashirama and slammed the door behind him.

Mito visibly concerned, walked up to Hashirama.

"Darling, what is the matter? What's wrong with Tobi?" she questioned.

Hashirama handed her a scroll with the Uzumaki seal on it.

 _ **Dear Hashirama-Sama,**_ _  
We hope this message finds you in good health.  
We presume that you must be anticipating the arrival of your child as much as we are.  
It has come to our attention that Tobirama and Mirai have concealed and played a little gambit,  
formed an illicit bond and deceived their clans in their respective ways.  
We share an endearing bond with the Senju through this fruitful alliance.  
However, as per the late Butsuma Senju's wishes, we are aware that Touka Senju had been determined as a suitable partner long before your father's demise, but it was never declared openly as you may already be aware of the reasons.  
To resolve this issue and gain political neutrality, we have formed a neighboring alliance with the Uchiha through the union of Mirai Uzumaki with Madara Uchiha.  
Your role in the proceedings is integral as we strive to build peace and bestow the responsibility of ensuring that our alliance is duly in place. We seek the blessing of the Senju elders and appreciate your effort and cooperation and we hope to see you and Mito at the marital ceremony in three months' time. _

Upon reading the letter twice, Mito placed her hand to her mouth as she felt lost.

"Hashirama… you knew about Tobirama's arrangement with Touka?"

"Mito, it was a long time ago. It doesn't stand true anymore. They had done it in a way to secure the Senju Lineage through Tobi since I was always thought to marry for an alliance outside of my own clan but it's irrelevant now as we've grown up and father has passed."

"I can't imagine what Mirai would be undergoing right now. I'm supposed to protect her…"

"Mito, I will not allow you to participate in this. I can't afford for something to jeopardize your health."

"Please do something Hashirama…please…" Mito begged as tears slid down her cheeks.

Hashirama stood in his study as he embraced Mito from behind. Both of them knew internally that it was beyond late to contest Tobirama's position with the Uzumaki's. If a letter was sent to the Senju's, then a message must have been sent to the Uchiha's as well.

It would already complicate the matter because the Uzumaki's hadn't asked for advice on the matter.

Hashirama could understand the political decision Ashina had taken to secure neutrality and avoid another war but he also knew the impact it would have on his brother's life. As Mirai would forever become the center of Tobirama's failure.

This was not going to go well either way.

Tobirama stood in his training grounds as seething anger raged through his veins. He felt betrayed by his own kin.

He thought about the possible state Mirai could have been in and how the Uzumaki's may have forcefully coerced her into the arrangement.

Her last letter to him had been about her wish to convey the truth to her father.

By now, they would have silenced her claims and enforced their wishes.

He had to rescue her somehow, but it would jeopardize many other things in the process.

With a flick of his wrist, the previously lush green grounds had now turned into a small lake, severing the trees around him.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the news of the arrangement and the Uzumaki's had mostly kept to themselves as the Senju's had declined to join the Uzumaki's memorial visit to the Uchiha territories.

It was understood that an engagement was to take place during the memorial visit to bind Madara and Mirai in place.

It wasn't a stance of hostility, but rather the fact that Mito was on the verge of giving birth and Hashirama could not leave her at such a critical period. When it came to Tobirama, the Senju had no doubtedly decided against it.

Hashirama acted as a medium in between the Senju's council members and on behalf of Tobirama. The argument had proceeded far enough. Tobirama had blatantly declined Touka's hand in marriage and closed himself up from the rest of the world. He even refused to confront Hashirama and Mito as they relentlessly tried to break through his hard exterior.

Mirai on the other hand had become quiet. Throughout the month, she had begged Mito and Hashirama to intercede on her behalf, but they chose to keep silent.

Neither Tobirama, nor anyone contacted her in the time leading up to her engagement.

She felt cast aside, bitter and volatile towards the whole situation. No one had defended her when she felt subjected to humiliation.

Apart from the sudden hostility, she took solace in the fact that she would wreak havoc on the very perpetrators who were responsible for her situation.

She silently held her sentiments to herself and vowed to face Tobirama one day and break his resolve. She vowed to go against the very sister who promised to protect her and face the very shinobi no Kami who had the audacity to waive off the matter so lightly when it came to her life.

Mirai stood in her room facing her dresser.

She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. She barely recognized her appearance as she grew paler, thinner and dark circles laced the skin under eyes from the lack of sleep. Her frail form stood straight as her dark hair hung down in dishevelment.

The Uchiha had invited her clan to pay homage to the late Tajima Uchiha, but she knew that it was an excuse to acquaint the Uzumaki's with the Uchiha territory and tie her to Madara Uchiha in a small engagement ceremony.

She paused for a second and thought about Madara's involvement.

She had met him briefly at Mito's wedding but hadn't exchanged a word in conversation.

His nonchalant behavior had not gone unnoticed.

Having sensed a very dark, cold and quiet aura radiating from his presence.

Mirai shuddered and took a step back.

For now, she lacked the ability to feel anything but fear and anger.

Anytime now, her ladies in waiting would come in and pick up her belongings and leave them to the carts, and she would be carried in a palanquin for the next few hours to their destination; the Uchiha stronghold.

Mirai had not spoken to her father since the decision and now completed refused to even look at him.

Over the course of the month, elder Kin had made considerable effort to win Mirai over. She would occasionally drop by and give provide her solace and company. She wasn't as hard hearted as she had sounded when sitting with the council.

Elder kin knew precisely what the young woman was undergoing. She understood Mirai's nature since the day she was birthed. Elder kin wanted to serve as a support if Mirai were to falter through the process of the alliance.

Perhaps a thread of motherly instinct had arisen in her conscience.

Elder kin had supported the decision of Ashina's marriage to Mirai's mother many years ago.

She had secretly protected Mirai even when seeming strict and taut to the eyes of many.

However, in the last little while, she had tried to console the girl to eradicate the newly acquired bitterness in her nature so she could move on in her life.

Elder Kin understood the pain of incomplete love all too well…

* * *

Cold autumn winds blew, making the Uzumaki banners flutter.

A few hundred palanquins stood at the entrance of a what seemed like grand wooden walls which seemed to stretch unlimitedly to the left and right, overlooking a grassy forest and terrain.

On top of the walled fort, stood four Uchiha guards. Two of which jumped down and greeted the Uzumaki entourage.

Mirai's palanquin swung as it had abruptly begun moving again as quickly as it had halted.

The Uzumaki's were now on Uchiha territory and being led by the two Uchiha soldiers into the walled stronghold.

An hour or so into the trip within the stronghold, Mirai peaked through her sheer panels of curtains. She could see a whole village with houses, people and market places.

Her heart stammered in her chest as she placed her palm to her chest.

Her gold bracelets chimed as they slid on her arm and hit each other in the process.

She wore a burgundy silk kimono to represent her clan.

On her head rested a small gold diadem.

The diadem was from her late mother's collection; a round gold band carved with intricate leaf designs which rested on top of her transparent white veil.

Ashina and the elders climbed out of their palanquins only to be greeted by the Uchiha Elders, Izuna and Madara.

Hundreds of people circled around the procession to sneak a peak at the Uzumaki Nobility and the future matriarch. To their disappointment, the Uzumaki heiress hadn't stepped out yet, and only a few old men and women officials stood out as they greeted the Uchiha elders.

Izuna smiled cunningly as he greeted every Uzumaki official.

Madara stood silently as he nodded to the Uzumaki greetings.

Izuna wore a dark blue high collared haori with trousers and Madara was dressed in a dark blue Kimono.

Both brothers supported the Uchiha crests on their backs.

A signal was given for the Uzumaki noblewomen, maids and Mirai's ladies in waiting to step out around Mirai's palanquin.

Slowly but surely, Mirai slowly stepped out of her palanquin.

People witnessed a veil clad figure stepping out of the palanquin, surrounded by Uzumaki females.

Mirai slowly walked towards the procession before her.

Her hands tightly bound in front of her.

Heat radiated from her usually cool body. Cold sweat formed in her palms as the cold wind caressed her form.

Mirai walked up beside her father and slightly bowed her head and let out a small but subtle greeting to the Uchiha elders.

For the first time in years, Elder Mikoto Uchiha let a slight genuine smile grace her hard features.

She knew the significance of this very moment.

It reminded her of the time Madara's mother had taken her first steps into the stronghold as Tajima's bride.

Everyone now awaited the most significant moment. The first obligatory welcome bow of both soon to be promised beings.

Madara swiftly made his way into Mirai's vision and stopped a meter away.

They bowed to each other.

A whole foot taller than her with his long silky hair gliding over his broad shoulders and down his back.

Side bangs carefully framed his perfectly sculpted face.

Dark coal eyes stared past the transparency of her veil and straight into her blue hues from a distance.

Ruthless as ever, Mirai thought.

Hatori's elderly voice croaked and disrupted the atmosphere.

"On behalf of the Uchiha Clan, we; the elders and Uchiha Nobility, welcome the Uzumaki nobility to Uchiha hospitality. Please join us in the stronghold as our brethren and pay tribute to our late patriarch Tajima Uchiha."

Mirai internally shook as she felt multiple eyes on her. She had never succumbed to public pressure but however, a particular pair of eyes had been intently studying her carefully for some time now.


	6. Chapter 6: The Engagement

This day would indeed change the dynamics of the shinobi world.

Though the elders were still uncertain about the dynamics of the two individuals involved.

For some regions, it would soon become a huge matter of concern as the sudden shift of power could place other clans on the defensive due to the power imbalance.

Currently, the Uzumaki's were preparing to appear before the Uchiha's to honor the late Tajima Uchiha and it would only be after the prayer meet that the elders would address the clan with the blissful news of Madara and Mirai's engagement ceremony. Followed by a grand banquet for the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans.

Izuna stood towards the entrance of the prayer hall as he greeted his clansmen. As per custom, it would be his duty to meet and greet the guests as the second in command.

To think that Izuna was the only living brother to witness Madara's union to the Uzumaki heiress. It was a pity that he was the only one left out of his other five siblings.

Their mother had passed away during childbirth of their youngest sibling and their father had died fighting the Senju.

War could bring about such atrocities…

After their mother ceased to exist, Izuna and Madara were raised by their paternal grandmother.

 **Rei Uchiha**

A woman of high caliber and wise beyond her time who served as an Uchiha council member during her lifetime, but when her daughter in-law had passed on, she served as the pillar support for Tajima's children.

Throughout the brutality of losing more than half of Tajima's household to war, she withdrew from the public eye and resumed a private life within the stronghold. Most would've thought that it was due to unresolved sentiments. However, it was a move to strengthen the Uchiha system internally from within the roots.

Izuna spotted her in a crowd, surrounded by many people around her.

A taut looking woman with a stiff face. She had a short and medium build and her slightly greying hair was tied in a high bun with ornaments sticking out from one side. Her sharp eyebrows stood out from afar. If it weren't for the graying hair, one would've implied that she was a lot younger.

Most Uchiha feared Rei Uchiha for being extremely political and ruthless in judgement. When it came to foreign clans, she gave ultimatums, not options, but little did everyone know, she was one of the first people in favor of the Uzumaki alliance.

Izuna immediately walked in her direction.

"Oba-san" He bowed.

"Ah, there you are Izuna. I need you to lead our guests to the main temple. The priests are set to arrive any moment now. Also, check if your brother has arrived." She instructed confidently.

Izuna immediately bowed and headed off into the direction of the major crowds in the main stronghold area.

The Uchiha stronghold was a magnificent sight to behold. Well-designed Shoji panels graced the entire structure.

There was a central hall which connected to the many different side banquet rooms which served as meeting and council seating areas.

The main central hall was also tied to many different hallways which led to different chambers of distant blood relatives. The kitchens were located towards the back end of the stronghold.

Main blood relatives occupied chamber areas on the second floor of the stronghold which allowed for much needed privacy.

Uchiha territory was blessed with many amenities such as portions dedicated to hot springs, temples, falconry, and libraries containing important literature.

They also supported large battle grounds and academies for young shinobi.

One prominent aspect of the Uchiha stronghold was the melding of dark wood and glass work together in many different areas, such as shoji panels constructed from glass and framed with dark wood which graced the whole stronghold.

The Uchiha's were known for their fine design and elaborate floor plans.

Izuna walked to the grand temple situated close to the main entrance and ordered many servants to usher their guests in and be seated as quick as possible to begin the honorary prayers for his late father.

He eyed all the guests within the temple as they settled in. His sharp gaze drew in the scene before him.

Both clans were seated together in harmony as the main officials were seated towards the front. Izuna turned on his heel and headed upstairs to look for Madara who had yet to make an appearance.

* * *

Madara walked over to his futon as he discreetly adjusted the tomoeri of his carmine colored kimono.

By protocol, he was required to wear a color representing his aligning clan. In this case, the Uzumaki colors supported a deep crimson. Hence, he had to honor that tradition.

He slid his navy blue haori overcoat on and walked towards the door.

Such trivial things, he thought.

Years of war and crude conditions on the battlefield had made him indifferent to such miniscule protocols. However, traditions devised by the Uchiha served a political purpose, and for now, he'd honor it –he'd decided.

He'd left his chambers to greet the crowd awaiting his presence.

On his way out, Izuna quickly made his presence known.

"Oba-san was looking for you." Izuna hollered.

Madara nodded in acknowledgment and continued walking towards a pair of glass stairs leading to the central area and temple.

Ever since the passing of Tajima, the siblings had grown nonchalant. Not out of discord but out of responsibility and key roles that they played in the Uchiha clan.

After Madara assuming the role of clan leader, Izuna was immediately placed at his right hand as second in command.

Their relationship and understanding of each other was iron clad,but it had suddenly seemed that they had grown too fast, and their roles had required much of them.

Madara was an age-mate to Hashirama and a year older than Mito.

Which made him nine years a senior to Mirai.

Whereas, Izuna and Mirai were the same age.

Izuna followed suit after Madara as they walked down to the central temple.

Upon entrance, they were immediately greeted by countless Uchiha nobility and distant blood relatives.

Madara walked in long strides to the front where he was required to meet the Uzumaki officials, Ashina Uzumaki and the heiress.

Discreet greetings were exchanged with the Uzumaki leader as he settled beside him on a mat and they witnessed the performance of several prayers for his father's safe journey through the afterlife which was followed by appreciation of his father's rule and accomplishments.

Incense was lit through the temple and it now smelled of sandalwood in the procession.

Most people sat with their legs neatly folded beneath them, like Mirai; who was sitting on the left side of her father. And then there were people who sat cross legged; like her father and Madara.

Women were shunned from a simple act of crossing their legs casually when seated. Whereas, it was deemed alright for the males to showcase their place in the hierarchy by carrying themselves without restrictive protocols.

Throughout the procession, Izuna stole side glances at the woman he would soon come to call his sister in-law. A mysterious looking girl who looked pale beyond comparison as if she'd suffered great illness. Her stark blue eyes stood out against her long black hair.

At least they wouldn't have to stand for the repulsive red hair which her clan members so proudly flaunted, He thought.

She supported a dark blue Kimono to represent solidarity with the Uchiha's.

He came to know about the alliance the day Madara had joined them for battle with the Senju.

From what he understood, it was their father's wish for Madara to take a wife from the Uzumaki to ensure the neutrality of their vast population, but also because the Uchiha would benefit from Uzumaki Fuinjutsu's and life force which could possibly be explored for immortality since Uchiha's were known to perish before their time.

This was a good bargain but the Uchiha's had retaliated against the council's decision to take a non-Uchiha wife.

Including one powerful Uchiha noble family whose daughter had been previously promised to Madara at a young age. The arrangement had dissipated due to the new proposal but Izuna knew the girl, and she wasn't too pleased with it.

Izuna sighed and stared on at the priests speaking about the various accomplishments of his father.

On the other side of Ashina, Mirai fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves as her heart raced and her eyes fixated to the front of the temple.

She would soon be called to the front of this large procession and be given a token of union from Madara himself. She would be promising herself to him in front of everyone as the witnesses would carve it into stone.

Her long black hair was left loose with a broach like clip holding her side parting in place.

She was advised to wear the Uchiha colors to show solidarity with her future people, and so she reflected on it.

The fact that this was happening had disturbed her to her core.

No Mito or Tobirama in sight to defend her as she was being promised to the warlord.

There were days where she'd planned to escape, but would come to realize her reliance on the Uzumaki structure. Elder Kin had made sure that she'd be coaxed into calmly accepting the Uzumaki council's decision. They'd thought about this quite cunningly, succeeding through two powerful clans, and pitting her against her very own sister who currently deserved no clemency for the very act of abandoning her in her current situation.

Tobirama most likely must have given up the idea because she wasn't that big of a benefit to the Senju after all, she'd thought.

She smiled bitterly and slowly straightened her slouched posture.

She would ensure that they wouldn't ever take her as lightly as they did.

Totally engrossed in her thoughts, she failed to notice that she'd been summoned to the front of the procession.

Elder kin nudged her slightly, signaling for her to stand which she did so immediately.

Sitting in one place for a long time had caused her legs to fall asleep and now she could feel the stinging of a million needles as she walked towards the front. However, she wasn't the only one making her way there.

Madara had stood up and calmly walked to the front as well.

As she walked towards him, she could see how calculatedly his eyes traced her movements.

Upon standing across from him at a distance of a few feet, she looked to her feet with her hands folded in front of her.

"Fellow Shinobi dignitaries and brethren, we serve as witnesses to the union of two very ideal clans. This was the wish of our late leader, and now Madara-sama will honor the request and bind us in union. In this engagement, we shall exchange valuables in appreciation."

Behind Madara walked in Elder Mikoto carrying a small velvet box.

And behind Mirai, stood Elder kin with a similar looking box which differed in size.

Elder Mikoto walked closer and opened the box to reveal a delicate gold chain which contained a round and flat surfaced pendant resembling a coin like appearance which had "Uchiha" carved in Kanji on one side, and a single round Ruby encrusted in the middle of the other side.

Madara took the pendant and without hesitation walked over to her. His fingers slightly grazed the skin around her neck as he slipped the pendant on and withdrew his hands.

Mirai had felt his cool breath on her forehead from afar.

She could still feel the remnants of his chakra on the skin around her collar which made her shiver.

Not once had he acknowledged her.

Elder Kin pushed the contents of the box towards Mirai as she carefully took a large scroll out from the box and handed it to Madara. It was a scroll containing a summoning and sealing technique special to the Uzumaki's.

Upon the exchange, both individuals bowed to each other and then turned to bow in the direction of the procession.

Applause and cheers broke out in the hall while Mirai stood there as stiff as a board.

She slowly made her way back to her place. However, her father had moved beside elder Kin and she was now to sit beside Madara for the closing formalities of the ceremony.

Certainly one of the most sudden awkward seating's she'd been placed in.

She sat beside him silently and watched for any reactions or tendencies.

There were none.

His composure was straight, and his gaze fixated.

She shifted her focus onto herself and breathed deeply. If she was to make it through this, she'd need to be tougher. Her own people had compromised her happiness.

The very person she had viewed as her happiness had refused to interject. Who was she even blaming at this point?

She exhaled and focused her attention to the front.

She would not serve as the Uchiha servant. Rather, she had decided to make every part of her motives clear towards ruling the Uchiha clan and drawing out Tobirama's inferiority complex in the process.

* * *

Later in the evening, a grand banquet had been arranged in honor of the new soon to be couple, however, it was a segregated one.

Women were gathered in a common area within the stronghold and the men were situated elsewhere.

Mirai gracefully walked in the center as Elder Kin, Midori, and Emiko walked around her. They were led to the women's quarters by none other than the Uchiha elder; Mikoto-san.

During her walk to the chambers, she witnessed the hostility by Uchiha women who even refused to acknowledge her presence but were forced to bow towards her group of women.

Elder Mikoto was a cordial woman on the forefront, but Mirai could tell that she was a shrewd woman with multiple motives on the table.

It wouldn't be easy to win them.

She had been invited to be the wife of their leader by privilege. They would probably hold it against her regardless of her un-involvement. The Uchiha's would've naturally pushed for an Uchiha wife for their Uchiha leader.

Upon their arrival at the common women's area, she could see various tea tables scattered around with women of different nobilities seated and conversing as they were served tea and food.

Her entourage was led to table with a few females already seated there.

They immediately bowed and offered the ladies some space.

"It's an honor for you to join us Kin- san, Emiko-san, Midori-san, and Mirai-san." greeted an elderly woman at the table.

There were four women seated at the table and two of them were elderly, and the other two were a younger age, resembling Mirai.

Mirai immediately bowed and took a seat beside the younger females as the older ladies settled around each other. As Mirai sat, she noticed one of the younger women starting in her direction. To which she immediately tried to break the ice by smiling, only to have no response.

Mirai immediately withdrew and stared in the direction of the elders.

Such dismissal, she thought.

Most Uchiha women carried the typical phenotypical traits of black hair and coal like eyes. All of them were dressed in dark blue kimonos with the Uchiha symbol on their backs, paired with a crimson obi.

As the tea was served, the Uchiha elders and Uzumaki elders became engrossed in their own chatter related to politics and life in their respective clans.

Mirai stared into her lap as she traced the hem of her sleeve, a habit she'd gained in the last little while.

"Mama told me that Madara sama had chosen to marry based on your clans capabilities and not you, is that true?" questioned the younger of the two females.

She seemed to be a teenager, around fifteen or so...

"The Uzumaki are alliance based, and we marry for kinship." Mirai spoke softly as she tried to study the young girl.

"Madara-sama would have never been inclined to decide something this quick, with an Uzumaki at that." The older one interceded shrewdly.

"Ah, One-chan, always looking out for Madara-sama" The younger one chuckled in a teasing tone.

"Let's see how well you've been taught and how long you can last. So far, I'm sure it's just the aesthetics as he needs someone to warm his bed when he requires." The older one smirked.

Mirai feigned a smile and pulled her sleeve to her mouth as if to cover a slight laugh.

"I'm sure it must be many things to have you this concerned." Mirai replied coolly.

A deeper voice spoke from across the table in response to the remark.

"Pardon my daughters, Mirai-san, they're naive."

She bowed and introduced herself as Elder Kagami and her daughters Takara and Cho.

Takara being the elder daughter who seemed politically motivated and bitter in comparison to young Cho, who came off as satirical.

"It's the first we've heard of Uchiha hospitality in such a way" Elder Emiko smirked.

"Let us enjoy tea ladies, this is not a time for such teasing. The honorable Rei sama shall join us soon enough" Elder Mikoto interceded in defense.

The atmosphere had tensed up considerably.

Mirai made eye contact with Takara as she sipped on her tea.

She would never let this Takara Uchiha meddle in her business again, today being the first and last. She'd felt an aura of animosity radiating off of her, as nonchalant as Takara had acted.

At this point Mirai was certain that Takara knew Madara through personal means, and would never betray his loyalty.

Mirai carefully assessed the woman in front of her before focusing on the sudden silence around her.

The main gates to the women's gathering had opened once again and in came the woman of the evening. Rei Uchiha stepped in with regal movements as she walked to Mirai's table with her ladies in tow.

Mirai immediately stood and bowed towards the grandmother of her fiancé, and the current reigning matriarch of the Uchiha.

Such elegance and power in one frame.

The arches of her dark eyebrows stood out from a distance.

She sat down amongst the women and directed her focus to the young Uzumaki heiress.

Rei eyed her grandson's match, and to say the least, she wasn't disappointed. She could sense strong but untapped chakra potential and medic-nin abilities.

Rei Uchiha had noticed the sharp blue eyes staring in her direction.

"My to-be Uchiha daughter in-law and the matriarch of our legendary clan, it pleases me to have witnessed your presence here. I look forward to speaking with you soon."

"It's an honor Rei sama" replied Mirai.

Mirai bowed her head in appreciation as she continued to sip on her tea and listened to the womanly chatter around her.

Takara stared on as she suddenly but politely excused herself from the table and walked out of the gathering which hadn't gone unnoticed by the elders. Rei was aware of the sudden change in the receptive ability of Takara, but it couldn't have been helped now. Takara would have to set aside the motives she had once carried and would need to understand the importance of the ascension of their clan.

Takara had been deeply attached with the idea of herself in the position of the Uchiha matriarch, and then of course, her infatuation with Madara was maddening.

* * *

The banquet had gone by quite slowly, and as night approached, it had gotten slightly chillier as the symptoms of November had begun to reveal themselves.

Mirai had gotten ready for her first night at the Uchiha stronghold. It felt odd to be away from home and in a new place, she thought as she slid into her futon.

The only places she'd really visited and stayed at were the Senju estates and the Uzumaki lands, and both places had their own respective terrains and formations.

This time though, she was situated in a large room with her futon placed in the center of the room.

A very typical setting of bedding for most traditional families, she'd soon need to adjust to their ways.

The wind howled in every direction as she could hear the window clatter against the sill. She quickly walked over and tried to steady the frame as she readjusted it, but upon fixing it, her vision crossed over to two shinobi's walking by her side of the stronghold as she stared down from the second floor.

Madara and Izuna had been walking around the Uchiha stronghold after the banquet to patrol the area. They were steadily conversing about the next few steps of ascension for the Uchiha's post the Uzumaki alliance when suddenly, Izuna had brought up Madara's demeanor.

"You were certainly stiff today Ni-san" Teased Izuna.

"Oba-sama would've created a spectacle if I'd reacted otherwise" Madara replied under his breath.

"Takara wasn't a bad one" Izuna pushed further.

"She is not." Madara reiterated.

Izuna shook his head mentally. He hadn't received the desired response.

"What would you have done differently? The girl idealizes you like God." chuckled Izuna.

Both brothers walked a little further upon sensing strange chakra signatures, but it had all happened too quickly.

At first, it was just rustling of trees which suddenly expelled out unidentified individuals who'd seemed to carry an intent to kill.

Four shinobi now stood in the clearing in front of them and weaved illusive jutsu signs simultaneously. The jutsu engulfed the whole area in a type of force field which swallowed a big portion of the Uchiha stronghold.

It seemed to be a restrictive kind of paralysis based jutsu meant to kill opponents slowly, meanwhile freezing any chakra in the vicinity.

Most people at the stronghold had been resting due to the late hour. However, Mirai had been one of the select few who'd been awake in the stronghold which faced the force of the attack.

She immediately felt paralyzed with her breath caught in her lungs as her legs gave out beneath her.

However, due to hasty movements, and lack of concentration, the shinobi performing the signs were not able to weave a strong enough jutsu to cover a larger area of the stronghold.

Madara and Izuna were able set their chakra ablaze to nullify the enforced doujutsu.

Instantaneously, Izuna assumed battle stance and pulled out his set of kunai's as he raced after the shinobi who had immediately scurried into the forest touching the Uchiha stronghold.

A few other Uchiha shinobi appeared to have followed behind Izuna as Madara stood there waiting as the wind blew around him fiercely.

Within seconds, Hikaru Uchiha appeared at the foot of Madara with his special task force.

"Coordinates?" Questioned Madara.

"North East side of the gates." Replied Hikaru.

"They should've considered aligning. Such a pity for the Kurama clan to witness extinction." Madara feigned concern as he reached into his pockets to pull out his leather gloves with a haunting smirk.

His eyes told a whole different story which had immediately delved into crimson, displaying three tomoe's which swirled lazily.

His hardened posture stood in the clearing as he patiently waited for the chase to be successful.

He'd enjoy this thoroughly if they'd came for the purpose that they did.

Madara had sensed her struggling presence behind him in the stronghold. Almost immediately, he directed his chakra towards her direction to null the effects of the Kurama's paralysis Jutsu. When he sensed it gone, he advanced to the edge of the forest.

Hikaru and Izuna worked well as a team. Izuna displayed strong long range jutsu combat experience and Hikaru specialized in close range combat which made the two a good pair in battle strategy.

It was discreet and soundless for the most part as Hikaru and Izuna were able to strategically tackle the first two rogue shinobi, killing the third one and sparing the last Kurama shinobi to escape and relay a message of intolerance to the Kurama.

Both men yelped in pain as their hands were bound together just like their ankles.

Hikaru felt no pity as he had aimed to cut the ligaments in the legs of both rogue shinobi during the chase. The first shinobi had fallen due to the kunai embedded in his calves which had caused his ligaments to sever, and soon afterwards, the second shinobi had mimed a similar fall due to his injuries.

Both had ceased their attempts to run away and were captured in the forest immediately.

The ploy had a clear purpose, to not stir chaos within the Uchiha stronghold during such a sensitive time where they served as a host clan to the Uzumaki's.

Madara's usual tactic was through silent enslavement to swiftly rid the territory of threat without the knowledge of the civilians.

They'd simply annihilate the clan based on the threat they'd received or even bargain for the life-long enslavement of the Kurama clan based on the capture of their shinobi's and their unannounced attack tonight.

The two shinobi were taken to the dungeons as some stood on guard as Izuna and Madara retreated for the night after shinobi groups scanned the Uchiha territories for any remaining threats.

The day had been drenched in a multitude of events, all ranging from different spectrums of severity.

Mirai stood in the window sill still confused and scared. She had waited in her room for a summons to approach someone who'd known what had transpired outside.

However, before she could, an Uchiha shinobi had gently knocked on her door.

"Hime sama, are you present?"

It wasn't customary to open doors for shinobi unless they were of great importance.

"Yes…" she replied with hesitation.

"I've been sent to inform you of the current situation. Rogue shinobi have been apprehended, and the threat has been eliminated. You are free to roam as you please."

Without another word in tow, the shinobi had left.

Mirai inhaled sharply and walked back to her futon. It had certainly been a hectic day. She would inquire more about it tomorrow morning. Earlier, elder Kin had informed her about her engagements for the next day, including a meeting with Madara that would extend into a lunch.

It was going to be an uncomfortable moment for her. Although her ladies in waiting would be present, she'd be in front of his lone presence, and under his center of attention.

Maybe the dismissal would cease when he'd finally recognize her as the future matriarch, but for now, she couldn't sense much besides his nonchalant behavior.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

The two Kurama shinobi had been kept in the dungeons located close to the Uchiha battle grounds.

An expression of entertainment rested on Madara's face as he walked into the prisoner's cells. His unguarded presence was a rare sight.

He wore a stark white haori, and blue hakama.

The lack of armor didn't go unnoticed by the shinobi.

The first prisoner sat freely in the cells as he awaited Madara's interrogation.

Madara crouched at his eye level, facing the Kurama who was unable to move his legs due to damaged ligaments.

The Kurama shinobi had better pray to all the deities because he'd wish he'd died by the end of it.

"Your lack of courtesy entertains me Kurama. I must admit, you had my garments in a twist, couldn't decide which one we'd wanted to capture first." Madara said teasingly.

His smirk supported his playful intent.

Play he would.

The Kurama shinobi stared at Madara venomously, unable to hold his heated emotions.

"You think it's that easy, isn't it? Stealing our land from us and leaving us to die? Our leader will rid your clan of its unreal valor, castrate and kill your shinobi, ruin your children, and make whores out of your women." He spat.

"You forgot about me, who would allow you the liberty…" Madara feigned a smile.

The rogue shinobi weaved hand signs for another illusory jutsu, however, Madara caught his hands before he could weave them completely and twisted them harshly until he could hear the sickening cracking of the bones.

"Now, what did I say about gestures? Maybe you should reflect..." Madara mumbled lowly.

The shinobi screamed in agony as his arms fell to the stone floor. He seemed to have been between an unconscious and conscious state.

Madara was given a small pail of water which he splashed onto the passed out shinobi's face.

"I don't remember giving you permission to rest Kurama" Madara voiced warningly.

The shinobi groaned in pain as he coughed out.

Madara produced a small ball of fire in his hand which he pointed in the direction of the shinobi.

"Now, what does your leader want?"

The soldier refused to answer Madara's query and spat at Madara.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, now, what does Sora Kurama want, and why were you sent with your pack?" Questioned Madara as he stroked the Shinobi's wet hair, while testing his own patience, which wasn't very well developed.

"He will tear down the very fundamentals you stand on. He will sever your phallus and gut you out Madara" yelled out the detained Kurama.

"Will he now? Petrified." Mocked Madara.

"That woman of yours." he called out sinisterly.

Madara's facial features immediately straightened and stared at the Kurama shinobi intently, daring him to complete his sentence.

"…."

"The Kurama will keep her as their wh-.."

Before the Kurama shinobi could even dream of completing his sinister speech, red splashed around him.

Madara's hand had pierced a vital chakra organ right by the liver.

"Perhaps you misunderstood my hospitality. Maybe you need some time to reconsider your choice of words." He addressed gently, but it resonated an all too dangerous mood.

Madara stepped out of the cell and walked out of the dungeons towards the stronghold.

Izuna skipped over to him in a comical way from a distance.

"You've certainly been enjoying yourself Ni san."

"Just interrogating."

"Your haori is stained with the blood of a Kurama, and your future wife awaits you in the main hall, what a gallant impression ne?" winked Izuna.

"Don't let his colorful vocabulary derail you" advised Madara ignoring Izuna's remark.

Izuna curtly nodded, seemingly amused as he headed to the cells.

Madara had immediately left the premises for his first formal engagement to the hime.

* * *

Mirai stood in the entrance with her two ladies in waiting as she awaited Madara's arrival in the main hall of the stronghold.

She was dressed in a light pink kimono with red under layers and a white Obi.

Her hair had been left open with a side parting. It had been a little over a few minutes as she anxiously waited for her first proper interaction with him.

The warlord title had no doubt intimidated her. Who knew what sort of atrocities he'd committed in his time so far. If she were to say no to him, who knew what he could do. He, being the leader that he was, held power in the largest quantity in the paradigm besides Hashirama.

His clan was an annihilation clan, called upon when things went out of control.

After sometime, she was escorted by two guardsmen who'd led her to the second floor and to the left quadrant of the stronghold. Which was by far the farthest away from her quarters.

Dragons and legendary beasts were carved intricately into the dark wood surrounding the hallway leading to the supposed meeting quarters.

Mirai could tell, this quadrant held special value, it was by far more decorated than any hallway she'd seen so far.

Two grand doors had appeared in her vision which were designed like shoji panels, except, they did not slide open, they were pushed inwards for access like the movement of a regular double door maneuver.

A slight knock was given to indicate their arrival as the guards stood to the side of the doors.

Her two ladies in waiting behind her in tow as they waited until they heard a command.

"Enter"


	7. Chapter 7: Encounters

A special mention for those who took the time to write reviews! :D

Arianna Le Fay: There's so much more character development left for Mirai, and other characters. Rest assured though, she will definitely show everyone what she can do!

DeathToAvocados : I assure you, this is my own story line with my own characters and plot. (Besides those of Masashi Kishimoto from Naruto) :D

owgaga: You will have to keep reading to find out what happens between Madara, Mirai and Tobirama! xD

* * *

A stream of blood trickled down from the lips of the second captured and now enslaved Kurama.

"Ni-san was too lenient with your counterpart in the other cell, but know this, I'm not as tolerant of your bullshit." Izuna stated sternly as he cracked his knuckles.

Partially of what he'd said had been true. With great power came responsibility, and Madara avoided killing unnecessarily especially with enemy Intel sources. He had preferred to keep them alive in order to excrete as much information as possible.

Keeping in mind the living conditions, shinobi health and hygiene weren't always the greatest. They would all eventually end up dying, but he'd ensure their minds were probed thoroughly. Though, in the end, they would still get to outlive their own expectations of death in a way.

Madara was patient with his kill, but at the same time, cruel.

The Kurama spat out blood as he stared viciously at Izuna.

He'd been punched repeatedly in the gut.

Izuna may have even broken a rib or two in the process but it didn't hinder him in the slightest.

The prisoner carried the standard appearance of a Kurama. Deep red hair and eyes which reflected a deep violet hue. His grey uniform was soaked with blood in comparison to Izuna's dark blue crested Uchiha apparel.

"So tell me, what has that greedy leader of yours been up to lately? Surely not war as he tried to sneak you rats in." Izuna questioned, seemingly entertained.

The Kurama struggled to breathe but held onto his consciousness.

"…"

"You know, I could use my Doujutsu to unravel your mind into ribbons. It's not likely that you'll survive in this situation." Izuna pushed his agenda further.

Izuna and Madara had acquired many doujutsu techniques while growing up with their sensei's. However, acquiring and skillfully controlling the mangekyou sharingan had been a process which took time for Madara.

Madara's eyes had transformed the day their cousin had died while protecting him during an intensive crossfire between a neighboring shinobi clan. It had turned into a horrible exchange which had caused grave injuries to their only remaining older cousin. He had taken it upon himself to protect young Madara with his life but sadly couldn't hold onto his own. Afraid that his eyes would be stolen for the wrong reasons, he had asked Madara to end his life honorably for he knew he wouldn't survive much longer. Hence, the deed was performed and Madara awoke the potential of his mangekyou sharingan soon after.

Having the mangekyou meant eternal sight and more precisely, extended fighting abilities and access to many jutsu's that the average Uchiha's couldn't perform.

At the time, both brothers had felt the emotional trauma because they'd lost all their brothers to war, followed shortly by their older cousin.

Perhaps that was when they'd lost the hesitance to kill, and they became murderers of many.

"Y-y-you c-cann e-end my l-life now, you dirty bastard, but d-don't expect me to reveal a thing. You dirty Uchiha, you m-make me sick. That whore of a mother of yours gave birth to a coward w-w-who hides behind his brother." He struggled to speak but managed to get his point across.

Izuna smiled.

That was all the indication he needed.

His eye's turned crimson, and willfully, he stared at his prisoner. He wasn't as patient as Madara, and currently was not feeling patient with the Kurama and his dialect.

However, as soon as he'd activated his visual prowess, the prisoner smirked.

How could Izuna forget! Being from the Kurama clan meant that every shinobi had a tagged jutsu inserted below their skull at birth. This was a preventative method used for many generations due to the exploitation of Kurama shinobi's for their paralysis jutsu knowledge.

Incase their minds were subjected to penetration directly by another doujutsu, the tag could be activated by the enemy's chakra which caused internal chakra poisoning. Which in the end, led to death.

The catch was that a penetrative jutsu would have to be applied on them individually to trigger the suicidal process.

Izuna could see the shinobi's flesh wither away with smoke at the application of his sharingan, and he stared at the now burnt skin carcass of the deceased shinobi.

Madara would not be pleased with this, he thought, feeling disappointed.

* * *

 **At the stronghold**

Mirai stared in awe at her surroundings.

The room was decorated with red walls and a large beige square plush carpet in the center.

Situated on the left side was a low laying table supporting piles of paper, and an ink bed with writing utensils.

The right side of the room supported bookshelves which were built into the foundations within the walls.

The plush carpet in the center carried various cushions and pillows for a comfortable seating area.

It seemed so customized as opposed to the standards in Uzushiogakure where everything was set in a conventional setting. It said a lot about their respective clans. Uzumaki's were in fact traditionalists whereas, the Uchiha's were traditionalists but carried a modernist perspective.

Mirai walked in with her ladies in-waiting. She'd get to spend the afternoon with Madara, and then a private audience and dinner with Madara's grandmother in the evening.

She had four days left of her week long trip, but also looking towards the long term occasion, a month and three weeks were left till her wedding. They'd return to Uzushiogakure and resume life until they could start preparing. Which wasn't going to be much of an issue since the elders had taken care of the major hurdles.

She could see Madara standing directly in front of her in a crisp white haori and dark blue trousers. It looked like a ninja uniform of sorts.

Behind Madara was a large glass panel which covered the whole back wall of the room, giving off a stellar view of the village and stronghold. The sun shone through the glass panel, giving off a rainbow prism.

Surprisingly, the warmth was comforting due to the autumn climate. The general outlook of the room resonated coziness with light dancing on the deep red hues of the wall to create an orange glow in the room which was captivating.

"You are dismissed."

Mirai now focused on Madara's command, feeling confused.

His eyes were focused on the two young ladies beside her.

Both women felt uneasy as they looked to Mirai for instructions.

When one wasn't given, one of them suddenly interceded.

"With all due respect Madara-sama, we serve as chaperones to the Hime. It is imperative that we stay as per the elders orders." Uttered the first woman.

"Do you struggle with comprehension, or would you prefer a walkthrough of the instruction? Madara cocked his head to the side a little.

His stern tone had startled everyone in the room.

"Madara-sama, I apologize on their behalf, but as per customs, the Uzumaki's are opposed to unescorted interactions." Mirai answered to his taunt.

Madara now shifted his focus to Mirai, his eyes stared directly into her eyes. He'd never done so in the past. In fact, he'd treated her as an unacknowledged part of his future.

His dark gaze dared her to defy his command.

One of her ladies in waiting, sensing the immense tension, quickly tried to save their reputation and to resolve the matter at hand.

"Madara-sama, we humbly apologize for the misunderstanding as we were not informed. For future meetings, we shall adhere to your following. We bid you both a fair afternoon, please inform us of any assistance."

Both ladies in waiting had now taken steps back than to challenge Madara's authority. They silently bowed towards Madara, and nodded at Mirai and turned to walk out the door.

The doors had made a clicking sound, indicating their closure.

Adrenaline shot through her veins as she stared at the now attentive Madara. Despite the negative starting, she held her composure.

"They were ordered to stay with me, this will only create un-necessitated trouble for you." She pointed.

"So, you're implying that I cannot see my future wife without the help of two defenseless women?" he eyed her wearily.

She could've chosen to argue with him but held off.

"Your clans' people have been foolishly swinging around under your father's leadership thinking they can outperform their purpose, but I assure you, your Uzumaki pride won't commemorate you here princess. What I state here is law, and you do not carry the privilege to exempt yourself." he said, his tone soft and lingering.

"Perhaps foolish enough to agree to this union, I wasn't looking to fill this role." she replied pondering.

This wasn't what she'd expected. First, he dismissed her ladies in waiting, and then proceeded to call her clan foolish, didn't his clan want the same things? More so, she could feel the irritation.

His smooth voice resonated in the most calculated way.

"Your imprudent father thinks he's bargaining for peace by offering his spoilt daughter as a bargain chip to the Uchiha. You have no core values that resonate with the Uchiha's anyway. Yet, my father saw potential in breeding with your clan. Mito would've served better for the purpose, yet we scramble to get seconds."

Mirai mentally recoiled at the thought of him and Mito.

She couldn't decide if she'd felt more disgusted than insulted.

"Do you Uzumaki really think that this stops us Uchiha's from reenacting against the Senju and Uzumaki truce?" he smirked.

"If the idea of peace doesn't faze you in the slightest, you can always call this arrangement off. This is something I cannot do because of my dependence on the Uzumaki. Also, if you were hoping to take a chance with Mito, you should've made your move ahead of Hashirama, who'd made his move two years ago and **actually** wed her." Mirai stated clearly, slightly mocking him in the process.

Madara chuckled and took a step forward.

She had no idea why he had agreed, but something told her that he definitely knew his long-term goal.

"And despite this arrangement, you thought it would be adequate to present a token of your undying loyalty through defiling yourself by seducing the Senju to prevent this from happening?" he questioned coolly as he cocked his head to the side, sarcasm dripping from his words.

He knew the answer already, however, he was now toying with her mind.

His signature smirk planted on his lips as he stared at the slender woman in front of him.

Mirai started at him startled. She hadn't known that the information had been disclosed to him.

"You've played yourself with that little tryst of yours with Tobirama Senju." He said in a soft and low tone as he stared dead into her eyes.

He took another step. This time, appearing directly in front of her.

Her senses were alarmed at how close his presence was.

He raised his hand, and his fingers now rested on her tomoeri, which he pretended to be interested in. His fingers tracing the hem around the collar as he maintained eye contact with her.

Those coal shaded sharp eyes framed by his arched brows and long hair

Out of instinct, Mirai pried his hand away and took a step back.

"What do you think you're doing?" she scowled in disgust.

Her chest hammered past its capacity, leaving her breathless.

Taking her by the arm, he pulled her back in with one swift movement.

Her back now rested against him. Thankfully, the obi served as a cushion between them.

The tip of his nose slightly grazed the back of her ear as his hot breath caressed her skin.

"You're behaving undignified for your caliber." She managed to whisper a bit too loudly.

And in a very low but threatening tone, he told her what she would've rather not wanted to hear.

"Undignified?" he chuckled, "And if you had any dignity left in you, you'd be bowing down and begging for forgiveness. If you partook in debauchery with the Senju, then you've clearly not understood who you're dealing with."

She struggled a little in his grip, feeling violated by his words.

"I'm a man of firm principles. Your etiquette has displayed that of a harlot, and I'd take satisfaction in knowing the fact that my wife to-be hasn't opened her legs, let alone to the contending clan. On the contrary, I'll parade you unclothed in this stronghold if I sense that you've lost your innocence to that Senju," His hold tightened as he said this.

Internally, she was burning from the embarrassment of what he'd said, but on the exterior, anger coursed through her veins.

This interaction was getting out of hands and his mockery of her innocence was baseless.

She fought back.

"If its honor that you care for, I'm sure you would know if Takara was brought into this equation. Then we'd definitely get to know whose honor was lost to who." She spat out.

She'd just thrown oil in the very fire she was hoping to extinguish earlier.

She knew she had struck him with her discovery. However, it wasn't hard to figure Takara's relationship to him due to her mannerisms, but even she was unsure of how far that must've gone with him.

Madara released her arm, had he held on longer, he would've snapped it in half easily.

Mirai immediately took a step away and lifted her sleeve to reveal a dark bruise on her forearm.

Her narrowed eyes were rimmed with pink, and the rest of the extremities on her face were flushed. She was trying to calm her beating heart.

He could've injured her had it not been for his self-restraint. However, still, he seemed to be toying with her to see if she would drop her façade and confess the nature of her affair openly.

The truth of the situation was, neither of them had been explicitly involved with the aforementioned people. However, the blows made to each other's honors were irreparable, which now complicated their relationship.

Mirai turned and stared at him.

"Such judgment despite not knowing the extent of my involvement in the affair you seem to call the common talk of your village." She paused to look at him critically. "Had you asked me, I would have cleared it with you. However, I do not wish to be in this room with you any further, and I wish to confirm nothing with you."

She had decided that she would declare non-consent to the elders as soon as she left the room. They were using her as an exchange for clan safety, so why could she not bargain her predicament whilst instilling a threat of running away. Not that she was going to, but it could've played well in her favor now that she was engaged to Madara.

She walked over to the entrance and as she pulled on the door to leave, and then she'd heard his bone chilling tone.

"I don't recall dismissing you my dear."

His voice rung in her ears. That dangerous low tone again which had made her fearful earlier.

She froze, she wasn't sure if she was too scared to leave or too angry to ponder the situation.

She could still feel the pain from when he'd held onto her arm.

The silence was deafening as she hesitantly released the door handle and slowly turned around to face him.

She could feel the tension in the room as he made eye contact with her again. This time it was a warning. She hesitantly decided against leaving the room incase he lost his tolerance with her and caused her more harm.

He walked over to the area in the middle surrounded by the cushions, and now sat with his legs crossed.

"Oba-san has requested that lunch be served here for you. Disrespect towards her wishes will not be tolerated here, and it is understood that you will adhere to the same mentality. You may leave shortly afterwards." He instructed nonchalantly.

She now got a feeling that this meeting of theirs wouldn't be over as quickly as she'd anticipated.

Cautiously she made her way to the middle of the room and sat a safe distance away from him.

The room had begun to feel warmer than usual. Perhaps the afternoon sun had really taken its toll.

She sat with her legs neatly tucked behind her.

As if things couldn't get more awkward after their confrontation, they now had to sit in each other's company and eat.

Forceful company.

Why was she even here again? She tried to reason.

This whole meeting, the contents of it… they were so unconventional. She didn't understand why she feared him. She didn't belong to him, and even if she did, she wouldn't lay herself down for him. With the revelation that her sister had been chosen first by the elders had left her stomach churning.

As if right on cue, the entrance gates pushed opened and in walked two male servants carrying serving trays with refreshments.

The trays were served with different flavors of a traditional sweet called mochi. They were a delicacy made from rice flour and flavored with fruit essences. The fleshy consistency and different colors were intriguing.

Along with mochi, there was another tray filled with Inarizushi; types of sushi rice ball. However, as the last tray was placed by her, she was surprised to find a porcelain flask carrying sake and two drinking cups.

Alcohol and her weren't the best combination, and at the moment, the churning in her stomach had made her feel nauseous. She felt the need to empty the contents of her stomach somewhere.

She would have to push herself to drink the sake now, amongst other things she would be forced to do. Hoping that it wouldn't be as strong as the one at her coming of age ceremony which had caused her to feel intoxicated for a while.

How tragic, she thought. Having sake with the very person who she'd not felt the comfort of drinking with.

As quick as the servants had walked in, they'd left as well.

"Despite our contention, your past cannot be a part of your future duty as the Matriarch of my clan." He stated firmly.

She stared at him as he took some Inarizushi for himself.

The air around him still hadn't changed. She'd still sensed the suffocating chakra.

"I am aware of my duties and loyalty to your clan Madara- sama, but I was not asked for an approval when this began."

"As don't most heiresses of your clan since your clan represents alliance-based marriages. Don't expect to be provided an explanation at this point in time." He replied.

She hesitantly picked a piece of lavender colored mochi to nibble on so as to rid the feeling of nausea.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

At the end of the meal, it was customary for the female to serve the sake.

Mirai picked up the flask and swallowed internally. She was not on cordial terms with Madara to drink with him in the first place, and it would be beyond embarrassing to come off as intoxicated with a small cup.

She poured the contents of the flask into the two cups.

"Kanpai" they both said at the same time.

Madara being a well-seasoned drinker, downed his cup in one swig. On the other hand, Mirai stared at the contents in her small cup. She was too stubborn to back down but hesitant at the same time.

She placed the cup to her lips and took in the full contents of the cup.

The instant heat in her throat urged her to cough, but she held it in, causing her face to flush.

She looked up at the ceiling to prevent herself from coughing. The feeling had ceased after a few seconds, however, she had made a spectacle out of herself.

Madara stared at her amused.

"Sake is not common for the female etiquette in Uzushiogakure." She tried to cover.

A lie.

"You will get accustomed to it." He replied firmly, already onto her.

He refilled their cups, however, this time, they both sipped on their cups whilst staring out the window collectively.

He had chosen to mostly ignore her presence during this time, preventing him from accidentally carrying out another rash decision of physically injuring her. Despite his firm, and cool demeanor, he was internally enraged at her pre-marital affair, and his jaw clenched again at the thought. The letters had been found by Hikaru, and the contents were revealed to him personally. If she thought he'd let her maneuver easily, she was gravely mistaken.

She didn't know what stirred in her, but she'd suddenly felt the urge to ask.

"Takara" she could now feel the effects of the Sake, "she is in love with you, why did you not want an Uchiha wife?"

Madara turned his head and stared at her whilst analyzing her sudden prying nature which seemed to be influenced by the alcohol.

He took her empty cup from her and placed it down. His temperament lacked tolerance for taking care of an intoxicated woman in his chambers.

She kept staring at him for an answer, unaffected by his action to rid her of her sake cup.

"Her love holds no significance in the shinobi world." He replied discreetly as he looked through the window panel.

However, it didn't change the fact that Takara was deeply in love with her Clan leader. She was chosen to marry Madara at a young age because of her chakra capabilities and noble lineage. Takara's father had served as an Uchiha general during the time of Tajima Uchiha, and she had been trained to become a kunoichi from a young age. She had gained Madara's respect over the years, but her feelings of infatuation had been single sided. Madara and Izuna had mostly kept to themselves as they grew older, mostly living life through conditions of war. Eventually, the elders had annulled the agreement due to the clan's wishes to extend their borders and create alliances in war. They needed allies that were large in numbers but also possessed a kekkei genkai or skilled history of jutsu.

Other clans were securing their marks with establishments and alliances to other clans during that time, and The Uzumaki's had fit the description perfectly. The Uchiha elders had tried to assemble a proposal for the elder heiress; Mito, but the Senju had made their move to secure an alliance before anyone else could.

The proposal for Mito was also partially inspired because of the small age gap between Madara and her. However, when the Uzumaki- Senju alliance had been announced, the Uchiha's turned their focus on the younger one despite the larger age gap.

Madara angled his head slightly to the side to see that she was clearly under the affects of the alcohol in her system. Her blue eyes were blurred in thought, but her posture was still upright. The apples of her cheeks were flushed along with her neck. She was the oddest looking Uzumaki he'd seen from the moment at Hashirama's wedding. The dark hair and blue eyes, certainly representative of another clan he could pinpoint.

There was a gentle knock at the door before it opened. Madara's attention shifted to his new visitor; Izuna.

He walked up to Madara and whispered close to him.

Mirai was slightly off balance but not heavily under the influence of the sake. She could make out the situation in front of her. Izuna had discreetly walked in, and from Madara's hardened features, she could tell that he was displeased something.

Madara instantly stood up walking over to his table to pick up his gloves as he proceeded to leave.

Before opening the door, he angled himself sideways and addressed her.

"Izuna will be accompanying you for the rest of the afternoon until Oba-san announces her arrival" leaving her in the company of his younger brother.

Mirai, still being under the influence of the two cups of sake she'd chugged down, stared at the now empty space where Madara once stood.

* * *

 **Izuna Uchiha.**

A little shorter and leaner than Madara, now stood in the presence of the estranged Uzumaki.

He was indeed the driving force behind the older Uchiha, however, more conspiring than the elder one.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother. A matter of urgency was raised-"

"Its alright, we were finished with everything anyway." She replied a little too quickly.

"I presume you've reached an understanding with my brother?"

Mirai observed his appearance.

Izuna wasn't as intimidating as Madara but still carried crushing chakra that radiated off him.

He wore a high collared dark blue top with the Uchiha symbol on the back with grey trousers. His long hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his forehead was covered with stray hair which framed his face perfectly.

He walked over to Mirai and took a seat beside her.

Mirai shifted uncomfortably.

"It seems you've drunk past your capacity."

"I simply didn't know how to refuse politely." She stared away embarrassed, not knowing why she trusted him enough to reveal her predicament.

"Quite a circumstance, it seems almost criminal to keep you here."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been forcefully thrown between two clans. Not that its not an orthodox situation, you should be immune to it, no?" He pried.

He acted cautiously.

She'd need to be receptive to him before he could unravel her.

"Not really, I feel crippled." She confessed.

She didn't understand why she was confiding in him. Even through protocol, she wasn't supposed to have this sort of an interaction with Izuna, perhaps it was the Sake.

"Most women would, if they were put into your shoes, I'm sure." He played the sympathy card.

Mirai's intuition peaked with Izuna. She could sense that he was being soft with a purpose. Being exposed to Uzushio politics at a young age, she was aware of the behavioral cues. Especially the way Izuna was lining his sympathies with her as opposed to his brother.

"Izuna-sama, pardon me. I'm not fully under the control of the sake, but I do understand that you're not fully sincere with your attempts to tamper with me."

He frowned inwardly.

He had wanted to know the contents of what had transpired between his brother and her.

He quickly put his fraudulent smile on and stared at her.

She was a sharp tool even when under the influence of alcohol. Perhaps her Uzumaki tolerance? He thought sarcastically.

"You misinterpret my intentions Mirai-san. Being on good terms can be beneficial in this stronghold."

"I realize that my matriarchal duties place me at a decent level of advantage." She replied.

If she was here regardless of preference, then she wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Her deep blue eyes now gazed straight into his coal ones.


	8. Chapter 8: Familiarizing

Time passed painstakingly slow.

Izuna attempted to bridge the gap with Mirai in hopes of extracting information. However, she wasn't as responsive as he'd assumed in the beginning. She stared into his dark eyes as he explained the history of the Uchiha estate and the council's further plans for development of the lands.

His smooth face, she thought. He seems so pale and fragile…

But the reality of it was far from his physical appearance; he was a destructive force altogether.

Mirai absorbed the information like a sponge and observed Izuna's secretive personality. He was definitely a troublesome individual, if she was to deal with him on par as an opponent.

She pondered off into the distance, still listening him and nodding her head in response.

Maybe she could find something practical? She wasn't the one to think of marriage as her ultimate goal as she once had. If this marriage was a part of her life, then she would serve as the matriarch, and control the reigns of the Uchiha through its council, but she would need Madara's approval for that. Perhaps a little taste of power will serve the purpose she sought.

Despite her distaste in regards to her marriage arrangement, the gears in her mind had been turning for some time now. She even contemplated facilitating the Uchiha's motives to torture the Senju. Her vengeance seemed to have been consuming her. Her blood boiled at the thought of Mito, and most of all, Tobirama.

"Mirai-san?"

She snapped back. Izuna had asked her a question she could not recall.

"Gomen Izuna-san, I seem to have been too engrossed in the village itself, and I'm sure discovering all that you have mentioned will be worthwhile, however, it should be reasonable to call an end to this meeting. You needn't stay here for my sake, as I'm sure you're a busy individual." She stated. Perhaps the sake had done more damage than she'd have liked to admit. Izuna nodded slowly in affirmation at her request, whilst staring at her like a hawk.

'Shrewd woman' He thought.

He could've sworn seeing her smirk slightly as her eyes deceptively stared into his own. He knew from the contemplative look in her eyes, she was going to be precarious in many ways.

She briefly stood up and bowed towards him.

"Mirai-san, my offer of allegiance still stands, that is if you're still interested in flourishing within this stronghold." His tone of voice informed amusedly. Perhaps that was what his tone resonated generally when he spoke.

Both siblings had endured atrocities, and horrendous acts of battle during their short lifetimes. Without any indication of previous empathy, she felt sympathetic towards Izuna and Madara for having lost all that they had loved as children, including their siblings, and mother; who would've taught them to keep tenderness in their demeanors. She herself had grown up without a mother throughout most of her life, but Mito had served as a guardian to her.

She had felt dreadful about the ordeal between her and Mito. Distrust and vengeance had replaced the trust she had once held. "Izuna-san, I don't think I'd need to swear an allegiance to you. You are my prospective brother in-law, and it will be such that my loyalties will habitually lay with that of my marital clan." She assured him politely, not realizing her strange sympathetic behavior, and the impact of those words on Izuna.

Izuna stared at her questioningly.

A few minutes ago, her aura had felt like the god of war and rejection.

However, she had successfully deflected his attempts at discussing her and Madara's first impressions over their first unattended meeting. She had initially looked upset when he'd entered in the room. He could read her energy. He was sure that an episode of emotional brutality may have been the case, knowing his brother's ruthless behavior, but he didn't expect her to be equally stubborn as him.

'She was stubborn in a subtle and polite way, and she managed to conceal everything quite well', he thought.

Izuna nodded once again in affirmation towards her as she slid past the double doors of Madara's private study.

Izuna sat there cross legged and amused, as he drank some left over sake. She would definitely test the patience of many council members at the very least.

* * *

 **At the Senju Estates**

Mito walked through the corridors supporting her bulging stomach. The baby had been restless ever since she'd arrived at the Estates. She could feel consistent tugs and contractions every now and then. The midwives had told her to expect birthing pains soon. The fetus had been emitting massive chakra bursts every now and then, and Mito's vitals were stressed with the news of her only sister's betrothal to the Uchiha, and she was divided between Tobirama's feelings and her clans decision of neutrality.

'They would devourer her sister whole,' she thought. By the order of the Senju and Uzumaki council elders, Mito was not permitted to speak on the matter in support of Tobirama or Mirai, and to main an impartial stance as a key role member.

She felt restricted in her own rights with the elder's council in tow of their own decision, and she knew that Mirai would never forgive her for not interceding on her behalf. When Mito had learnt of Tobirama and Touka's arrangement, it had been too late to convince the elders as the two had been betrothed at a young age without their knowledge. It was Butsuma Senju's last commitment for the sake of the loyalty to his clan. Hashirama was expected to lead the clan to greatness through his union to the Uzumaki's while Tobirama assured loyalty within the Senju.

In the recent days, Hashirama had taken a leave from his clan-leading duties to focus on Mito's needs for the last little while, and Tobirama had been absent from the estates completely since the revelation of Mirai's engagement to Madara.

Such was the predicament of the hour.

Mito walked into Hashirama's library with caution.

Regardless of Hashirama taking time off from his duties, the Senju still required his prowess in some urgent matters.

He paced the floor, as his wife entered the room, looking pale and worried. "Did you hear back from father?" she questioned.

"Mirai will be married to Madara in three weeks' time. Ashina-sama has taken offense to Tobirama's intrusion and course of actions." He sighed. Mito walked to the window, and stared at the courtyard, "I don't understand what father's thinking, unless he really wants to pit us at odds with each other."

"I think he's trying to secure both ends of the rope Mito. He knows that out of principle, we won't attack the allies of our allies. He probably thinks that the Uchiha will uphold their bargain for peace if he requests it through Mirai's matriarchal position in the Uchiha Estate." He walked behind Mito and held her shoulders. "And what of Tobirama…?" Mito pressed worriedly.

"He will need to learn to live with his decisions. He should have not made such an error in his judgement to begin with, as critical as he is. But, I know Tobi, he will be upset, and he may not even let this go easily, but his hearts in the right place. He knows what's right, and he now knows that Touka is for him. He won't jeopardize Mirai's future at this point if he knows the motive behind Ashina-sama's alliance. For once, we could use a permanent solution to our clan rivalries." Hashirama held steadfast to faith and optimism without thinking of his sibling's contempt towards the Uchiha after such a decision. Tobirama had a mind of his own, where he had intended to at least meet Mirai once more. His loyalties were with his brother and Mito, but he couldn't have cared less about the elder's council.

Mito pressed a little too hard on her swollen belly to stop another chakra flare. The baby sure was restless today. "I have not spoken to her since, as per father's orders... He'd strictly ordered that I not say a word, or she'll defect from the decision, but I don't understand… why Madara? He's in our year of birth. Why didn't they pursue Izuna to bridge the gap in their ages? She would still hold an influential position. We always knew that Madara wouldn't marry for the sake of just continuing his bloodline. He has other motives if he's agreed to all this, doesn't he?" she said as a matter of factly.

"Madara…" Hashirama sighed. "He's a difficult person to understand. I've known him since a young boy, but I don't truly know him at the same time. He's a formidable foe, yet a friend. His principles, stoic nature, and personality are quite concealed, and it has always been that way."

"He'll devourer her Hashi" she stressed.

"But you forget my love, your sister is a chameleon. She changes colors according to her surroundings. She has been that way since a young age, and we both know that at this point, she will not hesitate to take action against us" He replied coolly, realizing that now, Mirai would serve as a dangerous rival who carried information of both the Senju and Uzumaki, and surely, she holds her blood relations responsible for her predicament.

His brother's life was equally in danger. He was sure that Madara knew about Tobirama and had decided to tactfully deal with it. The ordeal was risky as Mirai knew secrets of both clans. The Senju elders had discussed with him the risks of the Uchiha-Uzumaki marriage prior to his time off.

Little did Hashirama know, during the time he'd taken off, the Senju elders had conspired in secrecy and tried their hardest to prevent the union of Mirai and Madara. They had commissioned the Kurama Clan to do their dirty work; such soldiers that were immune to Uchiha genjutsu.

The mission was simple. Without anyone's knowledge, identify and assassinate Mirai Uzumaki before she's wed to the warlord. It would assure no union, and the Senju would not be bound to make an alliance with the blood thirsty Uchiha's through the Uzumaki Alliance. It would also assure that their clan information would avoid a breach of secrecy through Mirai.

However, unfortunately for the elders, the Kurama had failed the mission because Madara had intercepted them before they could reach Mirai on the night of the engagement.

Mito turned to Hashirama and asked him to join her for tea in their chambers whilst they waited on Intel from the Uzumaki's on the next course of their agreements with the Uchiha's. Her sister had just gotten engaged some two days ago, but time would keep moving, and so will these circumstances, she sighed.

For now, she would see what the future held for her sister.

* * *

 **Uchiha stronghold.**

Madara had returned from the dungeons, and to his disappointment, the second Kurama was burnt to a crisp in reaction to Izuna's sharingan.

He scowled at the foolishness of his younger sibling. The Kurama were kept for Intel and bargain. However, they were fortunate to have the first one still alive.

He knew that the Kurama would never butt heads with the Uchiha. Unless they had been pushed to do so, targeting someone at the engagement celebrations. Namely, someone from the Uzumaki's. His mind was racing to connect the dots of the invasion. To have attacked right on the day of the alliance. They must've been out of their minds to risk four of their shinobis.

His clan had never been attacked in such a covert manner. For the Kurama to have breached the walls of the Uchiha's estates meant that whomever had commissioned the attack knew the map of the stronghold with accuracy. The Uchiha's had never dealt with the Kurama clan personally, but several of their lands had been caught in conflict of war and burnt by the Uchiha's.

The Kurama generally served as a mercenary clan.

He made his way back to his study where he found Izuna sitting beside a vacant cushion. "Your wife's as stubborn as you."

"Oops, I meant your future wife." Izuna corrected teasingly.

Madara raised his brow, "Your orders were to extract information. Not kill him." Izuna looked away and shrugged, "He was over stressed. His Jutsu activated at the blink of my Sharingan. I didn't expect for the jutsu to activate so fast. Do you think the first one will break soon?"

"This was an attempt of assassination by someone who knew the location of our stronghold beyond our walls" Madara replied. "The target could be a narrowed number of people. We have never had an encounter of war with the Kurama Clan prior to this. Although, we did destroy portions of their lands in the past, but that was a long time ago when Sora Kurama supported our enemies. Do you think there was a traitor amongst us?" Izuna questioned.

"No, it was an outsider. Someone else may have been the target. We may have just been in the way."

"The bastard spoke about mother in a foul way" Izuna regretted.

"He wanted to castrate me and make slaves out of my non-existent progeny." Madara almost snickered, and then he remembered that the Kurama had specifically made remarks about his future wife and not anyone else. He stared at the vacant cushion beside Izuna again, and silence ensued.

"It's her, isn't it?" Izuna paused.

"Hn"

Izuna had always been linked to Madara in a strange way through their thought processes. If he'd make a point, Madara would immediately meet him with the corresponding idea, as if connecting two bridges together.

They now understood the threat surrounding the woman.

* * *

 **Uchiha Guest Quarters.**

Mirai hastily walked into her quarters, and closed the door behind her.

She walked into the middle of the room and dropped onto the futon, as she clenched her eyes shut and screamed into her pillow out of frustration.

Currently, she was stuck between an angry lover, her cunning younger sister, a few angry council women, a warlord, and his manipulative younger brother.

She turned around and now lay on her back. The dark ceilings were high and covered with carvings. Her hand rested on her forehead as she thought back to the first meeting with Madara. It was a strange encounter where she had felt humiliated and harassed by him, but she was glad that she had brought out his side of the story with Takara to make him feel equally responsible. However, one thing kept bothering her, how did he know about Tobirama? Father would've never betrayed her in that sense if he had wanted her to settle in with the Uchiha's. All this was turning her bitter.

There was a sharp knock on Mirai's door, and the door slid open as Mirai scurried to sit up and face the direction. Elder Kin had stepped in and closed the door behind her discreetly.

"The elders were informed of a breech in security. Madara-sama has requested that we stay within the enclosed space of the stronghold for the time being, unless individuals have been granted special permission." Elder kin mused. Mirai's face contorted in confusion, "I had felt something strange last night." She responded.

"They haven't informed anyone of the breach besides the elder's council and the high personnel here. I want you to stay alert Mirai, anything can happen if the Uchiha walls were penetrated the other night." She conveyed cautiously.

"Kin-sama, there's someone trying to plot against me" Mirai sighed worriedly.

"Whomst do you speak of child?" she questioned.

"Takara, she's blindly in love with Madara. They have history, and it's still very much in the present. The other night, she left the banquet early. I feel that I am caught in between past lovers. That night, I felt attacked by something strange, it's difficult to explain. She's resorting to tactics which can get one of us killed. "Mirai explained. Elder Kin proceeded to sit on the futon by Mirai, "Takara was promised to wed Madara before your alliance, but she knows it's not her place to question or defy Rei-sama. She may be bitter about it, but she wouldn't resort to defying the current loyalty to her clan" Elder kin looked away as she continued, "There is no going away from this. In three weeks' time, you will exchange vows with him. Takara would be easily sidelined through the process, and you will naturally take the reins of power beside Madara as his rightful match."

Mirai nodded hesitantly, still unable to shake off the feeling of endangerment.

It was no longer in the question as to if she were to back out and run away from the ordeal. It had been almost 4 months since her rift with Tobirama. It was true that she still held sentiments for him which were buried deep inside her, but she was also in a state of vengeance with him at the same time. She was close to a new position. A much stronger position. A position which would allow her to sabotage the very foundations others stood on.

She blamed everyone for the chaos, but she would spare some people, for example, elder Kin, who had helped her through her difficult days.

"Now, you must get ready for dinner with Rei-sama."

Mirai was already exhausted.

Her hand maidens were sent in to prepare her for her evening with Madara's grandmother. She was changed out of her old kimono and fashioned in a lighter lavender kimono with a deep blue Obi. The bruise on her arm had been painfully visible to those who'd assisted her. A salve was applied to lower the discoloration, but that was all that could be done.

Her hair long hair was whisked in a loose bun on top of her head, and her lips were covered with a pink tint.

She walked down the same corridors as earlier, when she had been led to Madara's chambers. However, this time, she was led to a new chamber. A shoji panel slid open and she was left to enter at her will.

Rei Uchiha sat under a kotatsu, patiently waiting for her.

The kotatsu was covered in a burgundy blanket. November had brought in the chilly winter winds afterall.

The room was fairly simple, with lots of decorated tea sets which were set in glass shelves, a few hanging swords on the wall, and the famous glass windows, which were now fogged from the cool moisture on the outside.

Mirai walked over to the Kotatsu and bowed towards Rei Uchiha.

"Sit child, its cold." She waved with a simple gesture.

"Hai." Mirai mumbled.

Rei-sama was dressed in a dark blue kimono, and sat elegantly under the kotatsu. Her small frame held a medium build. Her dark arched brows stood out against her symmetrical forehead. Her high cheekbones resembled those of the Uchiha's common traits.

Mirai lowered her gaze to her lap. 'How could she sit here knowing that this elderly woman's grandson had insulted and abused her earlier in the day? What was wrong with her, and why was everyone rushing this whole process?'

Rei Uchiha sensed the uneasiness of the girl upon her arrival. She seemed cautious as if she'd been attacked by the very stronghold.

She understood Madara's tough nature, and also understood that their meeting may have involved some tactic of physical display. She felt it the moment the girl's chaperones were reportedly sent out.

"Child, you needn't fear anything anymore." Mirai raised her eyes to meet Rei-sama's and then looked away uneasily. "As long as I am here, you will never need anyone else's affirmation. You are safe with me."

Mirai shifted in her position, to look at Rei-sama carefully.

"I have heard from the servants of your unattended meeting this afternoon. Madara will be re-informed of protocol in such fragile matters."

Mirai, too overwhelmed with the situation, exhaled slowly. She could feel the stronghold against her. She as an outsider, and not comparable to Uchiha standards. But Rei-sama's deep maternal voice cooed to her. She felt that she may have had a well-wisher who was truly interested in her wellbeing.

Dinner was served whilst they both ate in silence.

Every now and then, a servant would walk in to fix the setting of the china or glassware on the kotatsu.

Once they had finished, Rei-sama called for tea.

"Did you know child, the oracle had predicted that your stars were destined to be aligned with ours?" Rei-sama chimed.

"I wouldn't have assumed so previously." Mirai replied confusedly.

"The high priest had informed us of your birth chart and how the horoscopes aligned perfectly, as created by the divine Kami. He bore such favorable news, when we suggested an Uzumaki alliance. We found out that you were aspiring to govern the Uzumaki's and be a part of the council as a young medic, we knew you would do well for the Uchiha's." Rei Uchiha remarked proudly.

With Madara's birth in the winter month of December, and hers in the spring month of April. The match proved two strong personalities coming together.

"I am so honored to have been picked for skills, for as far as I was told, Mito-san was the initial choice?" Mirai questioned uneasily. "Whoever told you that? You should know better… your one-san had been betrothed to the Senju a long while back. Tajima had seen you at your elder sister's wedding, and he was smitten by the rarity of the Uzumaki's," Rei-sama exclaimed

"Oh..." she did recall greeting Tajima Uchiha and Madara at Mito's reception.

She felt that Madara had played with her mind earlier when he'd pointed to Mito serving a better purpose than her. 'How cunning' she thought.

"You mustn't fear Takara." Rei-sama voiced, knowingly. Mirai froze and slowly made eye contact with the matriarch, fully alarmed at what had been mentioned.

"She is a sworn-in, loyal Uchiha noble citizen. She will abide by her duties, and as will you." Rei-sama explained sternly.

"I am appalled that even the walls have ears Rei-sama. You know everything about this stronghold, don't you?" Mirai claimed, impressed.

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't be the matriarch, now, would I? It will take a lot for you to adapt here, as the system runs differently in the stronghold. Madara, as the clan leader, holds utmost power, but I, as his grandmother, can influence him to a certain extent. He has always been a mysterious child, especially after his mother passed on." her eyes became unfocused as she began to tell Mirai little facts about Madara.

"His mother was quiet young when he was born, by Kami, the most difficult of births I had ever witnessed in my time. He just wouldn't come. They had to bring him about through cutting of the womb because he was such a large one. The spiritual oracles had predicted his birth, and ruling over the Uchiha, and that he would lead us to greatness." She smiled.

"I heard about Madara-sama's other siblings. I can only imagine the grief."

"The Senju killed most of my grandchildren and clans people." She replied emptily.

"I apologize for delving Rei-sama. I didn't know that it was the Senju's. My older sibling is married for alliance to that clan, and so, I was aware of only one perspective..."

"You will be an aunt to Mito's child, but sadly, you must never speak of it here. The mention of the Senju clan sets fire to the Uchiha flame. Contempt runs deep in our veins, and we love and hate deeply." Rei-sama pulled the tea cup to her lips and blew on the hot liquid. "Mirai, you will be handed the reigns of this clan in three weeks' time. I will finally be given an official leave from my extended duties. When the little ones mother had passed away, I had to encompass everyone and everything under my wings to protect them all from the vulnerability of war and conflict. Perhaps you may be lucky to not see as much war, or death in this era, but it doesn't exempt you from your duties and loyalties to the Uchiha for this life." She stated with firmness resonating from her voice. "But I will be there to help you every step of the way." She added.

Something stirred inside Mirai and she extended the gesture, "I will not let your trust be in vain, my mind and heart have confided in the fact that my loyalties lie with the Uchiha now." Mirai stated with her tone hardening. It reminded her consistently of what had pushed her to side with the Uchiha's in the first place. 'Senju's; the vibrant, earthy, resilient individuals who drew most people in with their charisma and enigmatic personality.' She thought. 'Who would've known that I would be with the antagonists of which I had criticized without knowing the other side of the story? The truth was, the Uchiha had suffered just as much as the Senju.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

A sickening crack resonated in the hollow room.

Madara stared, bemused at the situation.

"So tell me, what you were going to do again?" interrogated Izuna.

The young Kurama shinobi sat with his back against the wall. His arms dangling by his sides.

They now knew not to interrogate with their kekkei genkai's. Instead, they relied on simple methods. Izuna stared at the young man in front him. He looked to be in his mid-20's, much bruised and half conscious.

"Oi, Kurama…" Izuna nudged him with his foot.

If he didn't respond now, they'd have to resort to much more severe torture methods or a scheme involving some kind of mind manipulation. Which they hadn't applied yet.

Izuna turned to face Madara and shook his head in dismay.

Madara knew full well that the Kurama was sent to kill the Hime. It didn't inconvenience him to know that she was involved, but what really perplexed him was the knowledge of the four Kurama shinobi which carried them beyond the walls, and into the Uchiha territory and stronghold undetected.

Izuna had already narrowed it down to a few clans, but unless the Kurama revealed the details, they would have to work on him manually.

Izuna took out a kunai and lazily ran it over the Kurama's arm.

"You know… you still have time… say it now before you run out of chances." Izuna cooed in his ears. The Kurama shinobi, sensing the threat, cussed at Izuna, "fuck you. You think I don't know? … you have no other methods left. If you kill me, you have no leads." He was partially attempting to bargain for his life. Izuna, amused with the attempt, raised his eyebrow sarcastically, "good job Kurama, you figured out one part of it, and that you'll have to die..." He snickered.

Madara crossed his arms as he leaned against the dungeon wall. His shadowed frame could be spotted from the cell. Hikaru had been on a reconnaissance mission, and so Madara was his stand in. Having been there for some time, it was less than ideal. He pushed off the wall and walked into the cell, he had wanted to finish the ordeal.

Izuna backed off as Madara walked towards the Kurama.

"Tell us who sent you, and we'll let you escape from here. My medic will even heal your wounds," Madara said softly, as he stared directly into the Kurama's swollen eyes.

The shinobi stared at Madara in disbelief. He knew it was a ploy.

"You think you can tell me that, and then get your information? I know you'll kill me afterwards."

"Not at all. You already knew you were going to die when you arrived. But if you tell me who sent you, I'll let you go."

Izuna immediately intervened, "Nee-san! What are you saying? We need to kill this rat." Madara leaned over and grabbed the Kurama's neck and applied precise pressure to slow his thinking down on purpose. His patience was running thin. The Kurama struggled profusely, as he moaned in pain. Life was leaving his pathetic body, and Madara kept up with his end, that's when he heard the words. A very dull whisper, "I'll do it." Madara didn't release the pressure, "Hmm?" Madara questioned.

"I-I-I'll do it…"he whispered for the second time, clearly struggling to keep his consciousness.

Madara let go, followed with the shinobi's coughs.

It wasn't as tough, the moment the Kurama discussed his insecurity in regards to his own passing, Madara was able to discern that he could negotiate with him.

It had been six days, the shinobi had soiled his clothes repeatedly. His skin burnt in several places from torture. Both of his arms were broken, and his leg ligaments had been cut. He was useless, but that didn't matter much to Madara. He wanted the Intel, and the Kurama wanted out.

Upon reaching the enforced agreement, both Uchiha's left the dungeon's, leaving behind the Uchiha guards to watch over the Kurama.

Madara walked towards the stronghold. He had received a summons by his Oba-sama earlier for a private audience. Someone who he'd respected immensely. The woman had single-handedly taken the clan under her wings to protect them when they were at their weakest. His mother had passed away from sickness, his brothers had died on the battlefield as children, but she stayed.

Izuna and Madara parted ways at the stronghold as Izuna was tasked with the duty of assigning a medic to the rotting Kurama.

Madara walked through the open shoji panels and bowed in respect.

"Ah, Madara… come, sit."

She had been expecting him.

Today was a rest day for her. She sat on her futon and admired the view through the large floor to ceiling windows with her afternoon tea beside her bed. She was still a vision of beauty, even after all the years of endurance. She gracefully picked her cup and looked at her grandson who sat in a seiza position.

"A meeting without chaperones is not and will not be permitted my dear. She will become your wife with the appropriate protocol. Once she is under your care, you may do as you please." She stated.

His face remained still, but more than anything, he was amused. He saw it as a step of defiance, she had bite after all, if Oba-san had addressed it.

"I know what you're thinking child, she didn't say anything. Her behavior was distinguishable, and the ladies in waiting had mentioned that they had left her unattended." She added to clear the suspicion.

"Gomen, Oba-sama." He bowed, but he knew exactly what he wanted to do with her that very moment.

"Teasing the situation with Mito's proposal, or Takara, at this point is unfavorable…. I have ensured that her doubts remain cleared, but it is something I wouldn't want to re-iterate. She is now in a frame of clear conscious to serve us wholeheartedly. As the leader of this clan, you must ensure that your matriarch is loyal to you. Her mind is still young, but she will be the very foundation of Uchiha's trust, and development."

He knew full well the consequences of mentioning the women, hence he played his cards the way that he did with her. He had been checking to see if she'd keep quiet about it, but to also assert that she wouldn't receive respect based on her status, and the fact that her debauchery would cost her.

She would need to earn it.

The respect.

He had seen many women like her in his past, who held status, yet lacked the dignity. His displeasure settled in with the image of Tobirama Senju.

The very Senju, passing his seconds to him like rotten meat.

His jaw tightened, "She will be taken care of, and treated with what she deserves." With that, he stood up, once again bowing to pay his respects, and then leaving.

"Tsk, young blood. His spirit is still too rough." She whispered to herself.

She was indeed a cunning woman, but without ill intentions. She needed to ensure that matters fell rightly in their places. A month and 3 weeks left before their wedding, and they were still struggling to get a general understating of each other. Madara would need to be gentle, and she- invested in the clan.

She continued sipping her tea in silence as she stared at the view encompassing her window.

* * *

 **Senju Estates**

The sun was setting, and the whole clan had been expecting good news.

Mito was in the early stages of labor.

There was silence in the birthing chamber. A special room hidden deep within the strong hold. Considered sacred for birthing of Senju royalty with no male access.

Mito rested in a circular curtained area with a futon in the middle. She bled profusely from her womanhood, and felt similar symptoms as what her monthly blood had brought on. It hadn't felt as bad as what she thought for it to be. Reason being, the medics had induced her into a sleeping-comatose state for her to make it past most it without struggle, until the final process of expelling the fetus.

Hashirama's shinobi comrades had gathered around him. Despite his worries, he was taken to celebrate the opportune moment of a soon-to-be Senju heir. He drank sake with the clansmen and played games until none of them could hold decorum. Hashirama trudged back to his room in heavy drunkenness. Tobirama had still not shown himself since their last conversation, but he would address that later. For now, he wondered what Mito would be feeling. He had wanted to be there in support of her.

Once the little one would emerge, as per customs, he would be granted private audience with Mito and his child a day after the birth. In that time period, Mito would be provided utmost critical care and rest, meanwhile nursing her infant for the first few times. He closed his eyes and rested, envisioning that the next time he'd open his eyes, the news of the birth of his child would resonate in his ears.

The clan's people had made bets on the gender of the child. Some thought it would be a girl, and others were positive that it would be a boy. In either case, Mito and Hashirama had ensured that they would be happy with whatever they would be blessed with.

* * *

 **Uchiha Stronghold**

The clear afternoon marked the end of the Uzumaki voyage to the Uchiha lands. Mirai had spent a week at the Uchiha stronghold encompassing a tribute to Tajima Uchiha, her engagement ceremony, celebrations of their clan union, and individual meetings with Madara's close blood relatives.

A month and two weeks had been left until the wedding.

Today was the last day before they would set out for Uzushiogakure. Mirai's belongings had been sent off in advance with elder Kin's. She hadn't met Madara since the 3rd day of her trip, with the awful first encounter now resonating between them.

Today would be her last meeting with him, and this time, with her chaperones intact.

She had a light shawl around her to protect her from the chill outside. Snow season hadn't begun yet but it was equally as cold. Her lilac kimono was secured with a silver obi and her feet with socks and getta sandals. Her long hair had been scooped in a low bun with long strands framing her face.

One thing she hadn't taken off since the day she had performed the union rituals with Madara was the pendant he had secured around her neck. Her intuition had been to keep it with her because of its significance.

After all, it had belonged to his mother…

Today, she had been invited to the barracks to view Izuna and Madara train, along with accompanying Madara for the next few hours before wrapping up her trip.

She was escorted to the barracks where she could see two figures sparring in the distance.

Izuna and Madara both panting at the same time whilst circling each other, and waiting for the other sibling to make the next move.

Izuna wore a mesh top with loose trousers. His hair was put in a low ponytail, which reached the small of his back.

Madara, on the other hand, stood bare, with his dark trousers riding low around his waist line. She could see the sweat glimmering in the junction of his collarbones and sliding down the crevices of his broad chest, and down his defined abdominals. There were bandages tied around his legs from the calves until his ankles.

Both brothers were engaged in an intense battle when Mirai had arrived. Neither one shifted their focus off of each other, but were quite aware of her presence.

Mirai made herself comfortable on a stool as she waited on both brothers to finish.

She observed their stances. She noticed many differences, for example, Madara was always more offensive than Izuna. Izuna however, relied more on his jutsu than Madara. Their skill was beyond anything she'd ever seen.

They sparred for an hour, and surprisingly, Mirai was too involved in observing their combat action to be bored. She didn't have experience on the battlefield, but she had a great appreciation for the skill. Towards the end of the spar session, both brothers were provided towels by nearby servants as they parted ways. Madara walked towards the stable while Izuna went outwards towards the forest.

Madara's hair swayed in his high ponytail in the wind, as he walked towards Mirai's location.

Mirai suddenly grew stiff, seeing him partially nude, without a haori and walking towards her. Yet, for Madara, it was routine. Nonetheless, he smirked. For someone to have dealt with a man before, she behaved quite skittishly, he thought. He walked past her and reached for his white haori which hung on a wooden stump close by, leaving a respectable distance between them.

Being conscious of Oba-sama's conversation with him earlier in the morning.

As he set the folds together with his skilled fingers, he eyed her as she sat there, clearly flustered by his partially bare body. She sat stiffly, with the lilac kimono insulating her pale form. Servants approached him with water, and extra towels. He let his mane run free from its constraints which now cascaded across his face, shoulders and back.

She looked away from his eyes which were too intensely focused on her. Her thoughts went to Tobirama, and his concerned sanguine eyes; but this was different. The way Madara stared at her was challengingly, and almost predatorily.

She turned her head once again to face him, he tied his sash as he walked towards her.

"You don't need to veil your true nature with your modest behavior facade here princess. You seem to be quite loud with your opinions and feel entitled to relay them to the respected entities of my clan" he asserted.

He'd toy with her a little more. To him, she had done wrong with mentioning Takara and Mito to Oba-sama. Those were conversations which took place behind closed doors and between them.

Mirai immediately stood up, but remembered their first meeting and its remnants.

"I revealed nothing which was considered a secret" she mumbled softly, trying not to instill another situation.

A spitfire she was.

It would be an entertaining situation if she would be involved with future plans and that too with plotting against the Senju. A young girl living a shielded life… until now, he thought.

"Is that so?" he mused, as he continued to walk past her, towards the open grounds. Instinctively, she followed him with her chaperones waiting behind at the stables for privacy reasons. Madara stopped close to a stump which was secured towards the middle of the open green ground. He stood there for some time, while observing the sky. He put two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, and placed his arm out, when suddenly, a large falcon flew into view and made its trajectory straight onto his extended arm.

Mirai eyed the large body. Indeed, it was a magnificent creature.

With its pointed beak and its dark rich brown color, it revelled in its majestic presence. The bird was a bit larger than normal falcons, in her opinion. She was sure that it couldn't perch itself on her arm or it would weigh her arm down.

The bird instinctively stared at her predatorily, making her uncomfortable with the situation. She took a few steps back, feeling intimidated.

"You shouldn't step back, he feeds on fear. He will attack you if he senses it," He said, without looking at her as he brushed his hand over the falcon's wings in a caring fashion. "He's quite big for his species," she stated almost questioningly.

"He's a guardian falcon, he's been of service to the Uchiha for most of his life." Mirai could see why he admired the bird, it was useful and loyal to his master since its birth. Madara turned towards her and offered her to pet the falcon, to which she refused at first. He fed the bird a piece of meat from a tiny pouch hanging from his sash. "He won't attack you if he senses that you're chaste and loyal to it" Madara smirked.

Mirai fidgeted, "I am unsure of its nature before I let him figure out mines." She replied.

Both knew the indirect contexts of the conversation hurled at each other.

Madara moved the bird closer to her, almost as a challenge. The bird perched its head forward inquisitively trying to explore the intruding chakra approaching it. Mirai slowly drew her body back and reached her hand out from her kimono sleeves to pet its head.

In one solid movement, the falcon, feeling a different chakra nature, wildly thrashed its wings and aimed its beak at Mirai's hand, and suddenly stopped as she touched its tiny forehead with her finger. It was a strange moment, where in an instant, the bird calmed down. It seemed to have calmed down after feeling her chakra signature.

Madara stared at his loyal falcon critically, who, only seconds past, was behaving erratically.

The winged creature was known to be a ruthless predator with many of its like, whilst wandering around the stronghold. But this one was harder to control and had only taken loyalty to Madara ever since he was a young boy.

Mirai felt a little lighter after that the bird had stopped reacting to her foreign touch briefly, before once again thrashing its wings and flying away in a frenzy. Nonetheless, startling her again.

She slowly looked off into the distance, following the bird and noticing that the sun was now setting in the distance.

The earlier exchanges between them, had made her feel that she'd emerged victorious for today.

There were moments of silence between them as they looked over the surrounding hills on the lower terrain. Everything was about to change, and nothing would be the same again, she thought. Uzushiogakure would be awaiting their return from this journey. The next trip she'd take would be her final trip as an Uzushio representative.

She turned to look at Madara as he stared into the distance towards the orange sun and scenery. His high collared haori protecting him from the slow cold wind.

It was true that he had found her defiant behavior clashing with her status, and honor.

He had planned to expose her to the consequences of her past actions with the Senju, in the near future but found her brave against his threatening nature. He side glanced her momentarily before reverting his attention to the sunset.

She on the other hand, kept thinking of vengeance over Tobirama once she started her life on Uchiha soil.

Someone had approached them, and she turned to see two women.

"Hime-sama, we've been informed that it's time for your departure, Ren-sama has asked us to escort you to the main hall." one of the chaperones spoke forth.

Mirai nodded her head, but not before briefly exchanging a glance with Madara, who seemed to be nonchalant.

She bowed to him out of respect, even though her sentiments conveyed the opposite.

She then turned and followed the chaperones back to the barracks.

* * *

 **Senju Estates**

Mito had been in labor through the night, and it was now afternoon. Hashirama had yet to any hear news.

Meanwhile, in the private quarters, Mito struggled profusely.

She had awoken from her comatose condition during the early hours of the day with a lot of wetness between her legs, extreme pain and stretching within her core. The healers had immediately taken steps to identify if she was ready to push but, yet again, it was a false alarm. They had consistently checked her to see if the head of the baby had crowned but it had taken refuge in the same place for the remainder of the afternoon.

The head medic, an old lady, made her way to the chamber later in the day to the make sure that she was now coaxing Mito to relax her pelvic muscles to ease the child into a birthing position before she was really required to push.

Mito, who now lay on a towel covered futon with her legs bent apart and panting. She gripped the sides of the futon until her knuckles had turned white, as she screamed in pain. Her red hair matted to her faced as her body kept urging her to react to the painful contractions. Her nude form glistened with a sheen of sweat as she kept wishing for the pain to subside.

"Mito." The head medic called out as Mito had been in a bout of unconsciousness for a few moments after yelling loudly.

"Mito" she called out again, without any response. The Medic kneeled between her legs and inserted two fingers, only to feel a crown which was unmoving from its position with profuse bleeding. She immediately informed her faction of the predicament. The mother to-be was exhausted and required immediate relief. "We will need to push the babe forth, forcefully if need be. To cut her womb would be the last option I would want to pursue. We will need to work on this immediately, as her body is expelling the child out but the child seems to be stuck at an awkward position and unmoving." She instructed.

Two healers under the head medic's immediate instructions used their hands to push against Mito's swollen bulge, as Mito was told to push. She took a sharp breath in and scrunched her eyes as she pushed harder than ever before, as she felt her insides burn. The healers kept pushing on her abdomen in a downwards position continuously. After a few minutes of struggle and quick breathing her loud screams were outperformed by tiny squeals. She laid back down from the delirium and panted. Tears fell from her now wide eyes. In front of her was a tiny little clotted form, squirming and crying. The baby was immediately taken to be washed.

Mito was exhausted beyond belief at this point but she could still feel an unbearably searing pain. She yet again screamed out without remorse.

The head medic was immediately alarmed and made her way back to Mito.

What she saw next was both a surprise and shock. She could see the crowning of a second head as Mito pushed based on instinct and without much effort as the first babe, the second babe eased out.

All throughout, Mito had been carrying not one, but two children and no one was aware of it!

Mito was immediately tended through her after birth care, while her children were bathed and wrapped in thick blankets and brought to her. As soon as she saw her children, tears of joy escaped her swollen eyes. She held them for the first time and planted a kiss each on their foreheads.

What a surprise this had been. The strong natures she felt swirling within her had always been not one, but two chakras. At that moment, she promised herself…she would protect them with every ounce she had.

Hashirama had been sitting in his office all day when a messenger clone appeared in front of him.

"Hashirama-sama, Mito-sama has just given birth to your progeny."

Hashirama immediately stood up with uncontrollable emotion and slight tears in his eyes as he hugged the messenger in a frenzy. He couldn't believe he had become a father. They had been trying for two consecutive years to see if they could share the Uzumaki and Senju fruits of their bearing and raising their child in a world full of love.

Meanwhile, the head medic excused her way into his office.

"Hashirama- sama, Mito has given birth to not one, but two healthy pups." she exclaimed.

He couldn't believe his ears or his luck.

Kami.

"Twins…really?" he slowly mumbled in disbelief.

"A little Hime and Hiko," she beamed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Move

**Senju Estates**

Hashirama sat on a tatami mat placed beside a reclining futon which Mito was situated on as she nursed the younger one out of the two babes.

He leaned over to his nursing wife and looked about curiously. It fascinated him beyond anything that he was now a father to two little infants who were a week old. It was hard to tell who they resembled because they still hadn't opened their eyes yet. However, both children had light specks of dark brown hair protruding from their nearly barren heads which resembled Hashirama's earthy mane. The girl was named 'Aiko Senju' which translated to 'love child' and the boy was named 'Sojiro Senju' which meant 'wise one.' They hoped that the names of their children would also reflected in their natures as they aged.

Although it was customary for the elders to panel and decide names of the future heirs based on the ancient history and scripts, Hashirama took the liberty to change the old tribal ways into a contemporary practice where parents could choose the names of their offspring.

Summons were sent to inform neighboring allied clans of the miraculous arrival of the twins. Most sent their well wishes and others sent elaborate gifts for the young princess and prince.

There was a minor hesitance to send a summons to the Uchiha clan who were now honoring a truce because of their soon-to-be union with the Uzumaki's. Surprisingly, to the relief of the Senju, the Uchiha clan had responded with an invitation scroll to the wedding celebrations of Madara and Mirai.

However, a darker threat now lingered, a risk which placed the Senju elders at risk. They had indeed commissioned the Kurama clan shinobi to assassinate Mirai Uzumaki, who was soon to be wed to Madara Uchiha. Of course, Hashirama had no clue that it was a mission carried out by the elders without his discretion. He was be too soft hearted when carrying out such matters of political play. To distaste of the Senju elders, their doubts were put to rest when they were greeted with an invitation because this had pointed to the fact that the Kurama shinobi either went undiscovered or failed their mission.

Hashirama was now in a position where he could've urged Mito to travel to Uzushiogakure for the ceremony which was barely under a month's time or attend the ceremony himself. He knew it would be torture for Tobirama if he were to request his presence on this visit to Uzushiogakure or the Uchiha stronghold. Either way, he knew he would need to discuss the predicament with both his brother and wife.

He sighed and looked at his wife and infants. There was no chance that he would risk anyone touching his perfect family now. Mito noticed Hashirama zoning out, "What's wrong my dear?" she questioned. Hashirama sighed once again, "The Uchiha have sent a summons in response to our summons. It's an invitation to your sister's wedding celebrations." He then looked over at his wife, whose facial expressions turned sober. "She won't forgive us for this… I know we could've helped her, but we also knew that Tobirama was promised to Touka and rightfully we'd have to honor your later father's wishes. Our Father has equally put her through this ordeal, and I know she won't let this go." Mito looked away and caressed her suckling baby boy.

"It's in three weeks' time, will you come with me?" he questioned.

"It's all so strange isn't it? My only sister is getting married but there's nothing celebratory about this union. What will I do there? Tell her how I was unable to alleviate her distress because I am loyal to my clan, my father, or the Senju?" she recalled.

It was true, Mito had taken her pick in who she would support and it was indeed a politically backed move. She could not risk her children or herself at this point.

"You will feel or think no such thing my dear. You need not fear this confrontation, for I will go. I will speak to Tobirama about this before anything." He stated determinedly.

* * *

 **Senju Borders**

It had been a long four months. He had been wandering and patrolling Senju Borders on various reconnaissance missions in remorse of the decisions which other people took on his behalf. He almost felt cowardly for escaping the situation, but this way, at least he was far from the conflict which gave him some time to think over what he'd wanted to do next.

A summons had been delivered to him last week through his messenger hawk stating Mito-san had given birth to twins, and his now niece and nephew awaited his introduction. However, he felt bitter about Hashirama's speech about honoring their father's promise of Touka's betrothal. She was nowhere near where he was. He found it difficult to forgive his only brother.

He sat under a tree as his squad camped out for the night. A fire was kindled to keep warm amidst the harsh winter wind. He on the other hand, felt nothing…

He knew he wanted to see her. He sighed and looked towards the sky. The same sky that they shared, the same stars, and the same air. Those thoughts kept him connected to her. He was aware that she would hold this one over him for the rest of her life. But, he also knew that even if she wasn't his, he would still be connected to her in every way. He had been in various relationships of sorts as a young boy, but she was unique in her own way. He was naturally drawn to her purity. The air around her, her determination, innocence and virtues set her apart from everyone. Tobirama knew she was designed for something significant which had renewed his determination to fight for her in the past but now, it was reduced to mere hopelessness.

He had decided to return to the Senju estates in two days' time to see the newest additions to his family, but also, he wanted to speak to Hashirama.

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure Stronghold**

Mirai sat with the seamstress in her quarters. He was beyond just a passionate man who held a knack for making the most iconic representations of people's wildest imaginations. Hiroyuki; A middle aged man with an outspoken and vivacious personality. The contrast between his purple eyes and bob cut burgundy hair stood out.

She looked through a pamphlet of fabrics, and colors with various designs of embroidery. She had picked a few options, but it was difficult to pay tribute to the Uchiha and Uzumaki at the same time with the color schemes and different emblems which were symbolic to both clans.

The Uchiha's wore darker colors, and she was hoping for something lighter.

She sat cross-legged as she stared confusedly at the overlapping mountain of silk fabrics.

"My dearest loveee, this is NOT how its doneeeee. We must stick to the traditional fashion sense darling! Oh Kami! We shall drape you in the finest layers of silks with easy access of course." His hand rested under his chin as he stared critically at the mess in front of him. His eyes sparkled like purple diamonds, and his face turned into a large grin as he winked at her. 'Oh Kami' she thought as she rolled her eyes. He dived in and rummaged through the material as he compared different colors and designs, totally engulfed in the different silks.

He was more excited than herself, as if it were his wedding… but then again, why would she be excited? She thought. In the recent days, her heart had been beating faster than usual at the thought of this power move. She would be the next Uchiha matriarch, and would stand head to head with Madara, or perhaps a step lower. Would she be the outcast of the clan? Who knew…?

"My my, Hime-sama, doesn't it feel good to daydream? If I were in your place, I'd be jumping and squealing with joy! Goodness, he's such a dashing man. So strongly built, and leading his clan by sheer determination. He is rumored to be the only one on lord Hashirama's level." He exclaimed while fanning his face. Mirai turned to the energetic man and smiled bitterly. "What you may be categorizing as a dream may perhaps be a nightmare only waiting to begin."

Hiroyuki stopped what he was envisioning and looked at her seriously. "You mean to say that you're not smitten by him?" Mirai turned her face to look out the window, with a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. "The circumstances of our arrangement are such that won't allow us to naturally fit in with each other as one would in other circumstances. I am just a bargaining chip in the process of truce between three clans, and then there's the bloodline politics…"

Hiroyuki stared at Mirai intently, he was now sure that the Hime had a second preference and it was definitely not the Uchiha leader. She came off as someone who was sensitive and aware of her circumstances. Then why not defend herself? He thought. "Please forgive my intrusion Hime-sama, but why have you not stood up for yourself? You seem like a woman who would fight for a cause and set apart wrong from right." Mirai turned to look at him. Her sapphire hues staring into his dramatic violet ones.

"Because he abandoned us."

* * *

 **Uchiha Stronghold**

The wedding day was roughly a week away now, and the stronghold bustled with arrangements. Madara's room was shifted to a larger and quieter corner with more privacy. Rei-sama worked towards helping Mirai adjust quickly into her role with certain steps such as pre-arranging for shared office spaces and studies with Madara. Mirai's wardrobe had been set for her, mostly consisting of elaborate kimonos and yukata's. Most of what she would inherit would consist of previously owned family jewels, a handful of diadems, and a chest of important generational jewelry, and scrolls passed down from previous Uchiha matriarchs.

A special Sokutai had been commissioned for Madara upon his grandmother's wishes. The Sokutai was a form of clothing which represented aristocratic wedding wear. It was customary to wear it at ones wedding based on hierarchy or status of nobility.

It consisted of a Kosode which is a robe-like garment which covers till the knee, with complimenting Hakama trousers at the bottom. Several other inner robes consisting of different seasonal embroidered tributes were to be worn under the Kosode. The inner robes were mostly in white to signify purity whilst the outer robes were a darker blue in color which paid tribute to the Uchiha pigments. An Uchikate; an outer robe was be worn because of the procession taking place during the cold winter.

It was being set onto a wooden mannequin in Madara's new chambers as he watched the servants elaborately arrange the several layers. His grandmother watched on dotingly, as she relied instructions on the order of layers. Hot metal rods were being used to straighten and press certain creases of the gear. He sat cross-legged on his cushioned tatami mat while sipping tea with his Oba-sama.

Strange feelings engulfed him. Never had he thought of settling or making it this far without perishing in battle. Circumstances had hardened him over the years and made him increasingly private. Every move of his was well thought out and planned but, his father's wishes had left him in an uncertain predicament. He would now be responsible for someone other than his clan which was a different game all together.

An Uzumaki woman who was the sister-in law to his most formidable foe, and the irony of it all.

"Madara, my child, what's the matter?" his Oba-sama questioned, but he shook it off. Deep in his mind, no matter how twisted his psyche had become, his exterior made it next to impossible to penetrate. Ruthless is what he was. His darker, torturous, and twisted self remained under the constant layers of this stoic exterior. Such was his nature… but he was a man of principles, and if he was led to this commitment by his most trusted ones, then he would honor it.

His new chambers were still being subjected to last minute renovations which required for him to spend the remainder of his time in his older chambers. He still had one pending commitment before his wedding ceremony which was outstanding. The deal he'd made with the Kurama shinobi. He would spare him if he was told the identities of the culprits which he found fair. On the other hand, he was just priming the shinobi's intentions before they drugged him and got him to reveal the information on his own.

Izuna knocked on the shoji panel as he entered the room. He whistled as he stared at the interiors of the room. "No one's been allowed here in ages… it's just the same as I remember it." He blurted nostalgically. The chamber belonged to their mother and father when their mother was alive. It had been abandoned all together since her death, with too many memories tied to the space itself. Madara and Izuna would sleep nestled in their once present futons with their other siblings, while their parents shared a separate futon.

The room resembled a completely different space now. A carved up low lying wooden frame rested on the floor as a platform with a thick futon mattress resting on top. Behind the futon were large maroon velvet curtains covering floor to ceiling frosted shoji panels which faced the outside forest. The room's flooring was a dark Cherrywood, matching the futon frame. An elegant canopy of sheer white curtains hung from the ceiling to the floor, which covered around the futon. A large framed mirror stood in the corner of the room with a glasslike vanity besides it. The walls of the room were covered in a combination of gold and silver painted pieces of historical artwork which were carved in the walls. The rest of the wall spaces were covered in splatters of crystal shards which sparkled when light shone on them. Such an idea could only be prompted by Oba-sama, as she led the reconstruction of the room itself after it was closed many years ago.

Izuna now joined Madara on a mat and poured himself some tea.

"Ni-san, was there any word on whether or not if the Senju would be attending the ceremony?"

"Not yet, why the sudden interest in them?" Madara questioned.

"The Kurama had something to say about it. He feared that Tobirama being the greatest sensory ninja out there could possibly track him by his chakra." Izuna voiced solemnly.

"Let him then."

Madara didn't fail to understand the context of what Izuna had implied. The Kurama shinobi had been fed with drugged food earlier as a last resort. It must've sedated him to make him reveal such content. The Senju had commissioned the assassination attempt on the night of their engagement. It all made sense now. Why would they want to keep his fiancée alive when she held all clan secrets of the Uzumaki, knew the affairs of the Senju estates and their dealings. He was obviously not an option, but his future wife would be a weak point, or so they thought…

It would be entertaining to see what the Senju would have to say about this matter.

Madara smirked.

Izuna sat silently, alarmed at his brother's reaction. This could've possibly turned his brother's wedding ceremonies into a bloodbath waiting to happen.

* * *

 **A Week Later – Uzushiogakure**

Mirai was gently woken up by one of her chaperones. She could see that it was still quiet early in the morning; perhaps close to sunrise. The Uzumaki nobility was scheduled to journey to the Uchiha stronghold for the festivities. They would then would partake in the marriage ceremony, and finally, attend the banquet. Many people were set to leave in the coming few hours, such as the elders, her father plus other clan heads who had arrived in Uzushiogakure earlier to represent solidarity.

She would be leaving a little later in the afternoon, as some tasks were still being carried out last minute. Her wedding Kimono was one such task which was entrusted to Hiroyuki. Despite Mirai's insistence on starting earlier, he kept pushing the deadline further. In his own words, he stated, "Inspiration, and art were never in a hurry." If it weren't for the Kimono, she would've had to leave with her father and the nobles.

The wedding ceremony itself was due to take place tomorrow evening, and she would have to leave by the afternoon in order to reach the Uchiha stronghold by later tonight. Mirai could feel the nervousness crawling within her as she made her way to bathe herself. Meanwhile, a bowl of gyudon was being prepared for her, which had been her favorite dish since childhood.

She wore a lilac kimono made of cotton-like material which was easy on her skin and felt lighter than the traditional kimono's she'd need to don for her festivities. She was made to follow a particular diet high in proteins, and carbs to accommodate her in the coming few days. Elder kin had insisted on eggs and meat to build her body internally. Her mind wandered to one of the many reasons of why they were pushing her to bulk up.

There was confusion in her mind at the thought of being in close proximity to another man let alone his touch. She was reminded of the ways in which Tobirama had touched her, and it made her sick to her stomach. She felt herself burn with contempt. It had been four months since she'd heard from him or seen him. Her letters never coerced replies, or any sort confirmation from him. His lack of care and courtesy was one thing which really set her off. Why was she even thinking of him now if he never even cared to begin with? She thought.

Mito was more of a marriage enthusiast who had always wanted to settle down. She on the other hand wanted to do something for Uzushiogakure. Perhaps take part in the politics and become a medic or a kunoichi on the front lines. The image of Madara holding onto her arm, where he'd rough handled her during their first meeting alone came into her mind. She could still feel his rough hold and his chilling tone. She shivered when thinking of future interactions with him, and the fact that they were required to be close now. She hated being in a position where she couldn't predict the outcome or even a general sense of circumstances. For all she knew, he could just be scheming to eliminate her once she married him. He could honor the commitment of marriage and blame her death on natural causes. No one would suspect it coming of course.

All the while imagining various scenarios of how Madara could have killed her, she heard a discreet knock on her door as it opened. Hiroyuki stood at the front with a few hand maidens who carried various cloth bags. His aura was sparkling as usual, and brightening with each passing moment.

In a dramatically loud voice, he put forth a stage performance, "Hime-samaaaa, we are on scheduleee! Although I do admit that it's nothing like I've ever created, I know you'll just look so irresistible, and all eyes shall be on you, my master piece! I know there's no time to unpack it here, Kami forbid, it'll loose its creases, but once we get there, you must try it!" he exclaimed all the while his arms danced around him amongst stars and rainbows. Mirai looked away as a slight blush crept up on her face. Every time someone mentioned the wedding, she had started to get an anxious feeling. She could feel her face heat up as it was almost time. Her maidens had already packed away the kimono bags carefully which were to be set in her dowry boxes, along with many of her other belongings. She rounded up the last of her things which weren't much. Many of her hand maidens would be travelling with her for the festivities, however, none would be staying with her at the Uchiha stronghold. She would be appointed with a new batch of chaperones and assistants once she was there, as per custom.

* * *

 **Senju Estates**

Tobirama discreetly entered Hashirama's study, and made his way to a chair facing his brother.

Hashirama sighed and addressed his troubled brother. "I presume you know why I have called you here little brother." Hashirama stated knowingly as his brows creased. Tobirama shifted his gaze uneasily because he knew it would be an uncomfortable conversation which would probably offset them both.

"Tell me Tobirama, what are you thinking? You haven't said a word since you left…" he demanded.

"You knew it would come to this." He blamed. "You knew we couldn't contest the Uchiha's for her hand. You knew about Touka, and father's last wishes and the fact that I was kept in the dark. And now you know about my sentiments for her…" he replied lowly.

"Mirai is a complicated bargain. She -." Hashirama was cut off by Tobirama's low and harsh tone.

"How could you call her a bargain brother when you knew how I felt towards her? You knew it all this time, the way I protected her, the way I looked at her. Did you negotiate my case? You or Mito-san didn't bat an eyelash. How am I to answer to her? Such dishonor is upon me. You're all equally a part of this political ordeal, and in my eyes, you are equally as responsible for this mess as me. She begged me. She begged to intervene countlessly through her letters, but not a word was said. Instead, you ordered me to take a step down."

Hashirama watched his brother speak with a clenched jaw. He slammed his fist into the table, having had enough of the blame.

"We didn't have a choice, it was either her or the blood of our Senju brothers on the battlefields. The choice was clear. I will not spill the blood of our countless men and I will not commit to manslaughter based on your whim!" Hashirama's tone rose.

"Do what you will, if Mito-san had been in the circumstance… you would have mediated with the clan to seek a solution." Tobirama shot him a solid stare.

Hashirama was at a loss for words. He knew he could have advocated on behalf of Tobirama but things had moved so fast in such a direction that he had no say at the end. That and then their father's wishes of binding their cousin Touka to Tobirama in a purely Senju union. He had to bow to the councils wishes.

"That's beside the point now Tobi, the reason I have summoned you is because the Uchiha have sent a summons. The Uzumaki and Uchiha union will take place tomorrow evening. I will be going since Mito cannot attend because of her own health concerns. I know you are hurt because of this, but I need you to put this aside and be diplomatic. Think of the many lives you've saved by your decision to not pursue her." Hashirama tried to convince his brother.

"I will be going with you." Tobirama replied dead panned.

Hashirama's eyes widened in response to his brothers wish as Tobirama excused himself whilst slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 **Uchiha Stronghold**

Mirai had arrived at the Uchiha stronghold safely with her entourage and had settled into the same guest room she was given upon her previous visit.

The stronghold had been lit by extravagant chandeliers and lanterns. Floral arrangements hung from the walls and ledges with some placed on consoles. The hallways glimmered with colorful light arrangements and serene music. The whole complex bustled with servants carrying food and various necessities to the banquet halls as guests roamed around freely. It truly resembled a festival.

Contrastingly, she sat in her dark room, nestled in a thick futon. Upon her arrival at the stronghold, she had been greeted by the Uchiha elders and her father. She had excused herself because she'd felt light headed and wanted to lay down. In truth, she'd just wanted to be alone and not run into anyone. The servants had brought her a tray of light snacks with tea to freshen her up as she somewhat rested before the big ceremonies.

The elders and clan leaders were all in a large interconnected hall downstairs where they engaged in banter. She could hear the cheers and murmuring of countless people as they conversed, drank, and played shogi amongst other games.

She was situated on the dark second floor, away from all the bustling but she could still hear the mirth of it all. She sighed and thought of a few closing sentiments before readying her mind for what she was about to do. Her hand made its way to her chest as she felt her breathing. She stared at the ceiling and inhaled and exhaled slowly, careful not to give into the temptation of breathing faster. Her mind focused in on a few footsteps on the second floor signifying a heavy male presence. It could have been Madara for all she knew. Her face flushed as she let go of her chest.

The room was chilly but her blanket provided warmth yet she still felt restless. Tomorrow would be a long day with much to do. She would be woken up around noon to be taken to the special bath springs on the Uchiha grounds. She would then have a light meal and head to a special prayer meet held in her honor. Following that, she would go in for an examination deemed necessary for all Uchiha consorts before the marriage ceremony and finally, she would have some time to rest in between.  
Closer to the evening, she would be escorted to have her hair arranged and be dressed in her Kimono for her marriage vows, followed by the grand banquet.

Everything was set out… She knew her path. All she needed to do was convince herself to believe that it was for her.


End file.
